


The ladies and the tramp

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartmancest, F/M, Liaric, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Liane is a concerned mother who only wants the best for her son...
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Liane Cartman, Eric Cartman/Other(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Liane was age wise getting older though her body didn't seem to have gotten the memo. Still it had been hard for her to keep working by sleeping around for the past couple of years, even needing to get a ‘normal’ job at a store to keep the money flow at a decent level. She still had fun with some ‘friends’ from time to time but it had been months already since the last time she had sex and the need was crawling in her like a horde of bugs coming up from her vagina and directly eating up her mind.

One day Liane was so distracted by it that she didn't even notice her son had come back from school and thus she didn't bother knocking on his door before entering. Liane instantly knew she should have been more careful as she watched with wide eyes the scene in front of her.

Eric was laying on his bed completely naked, his eyes concentrated on something playing in the screen of his cellphone over his chest and his ears were covered by the large headphones he loved so much while his hand moved rapidly up and down his cock, jacking himself off furiously and clearly not aware that he had an audience.

Liane wanted to get away. It wasn't the first time she had caught Eric during his special ‘me time’ but the last time it had been some years ago and the boy had barely started to develop. Now though, at fifteen years old Liane couldn't understand how such a young boy could have such an immense member. It could have competed with that of a porn star’s as he was at least above average. And still he had some more years of growing up ahead.

The brunette couldn't look away from his son who was clearly drowning in pleasure from how his hips twitched a bit and the little grunts and growls he was producing. His cock must have been flooding with precum because his hand was making a wet sloppy sound with each movement. She was just transfixed by it all until Eric shut his eyes hard and jerked his hips up as he released a low growl, his whole body tensing up and his cock began to shoot his cum all over himself and the bed. It was so much and the shots had been so powerful that Liane felt her pussy quivering, almost reaching an orgasm just from watching that.

Eric was now panting, softly rubbing on his dick and riding down his orgasm. Liane managed to snap herself back from her trance and quickly left the room, closing the door maybe a little harder than what she wanted, running to the bathroom where she slid her hand down her pants and rubbed hard on her clit, cumming in just seconds, having to bite her other hand to repress a loud moan.

That night during dinner there was a very awkward silence between them. Even Eric who always ate messily was now being careful not to make a sound or look at his mother. She in turn was playing the scene from before over and over in her head, and tried to mask the pink in her cheeks by looking down on her plate.

It must have been unbearable for him because at some moment Eric cleared his throat and asked looking anywhere but at his mother “Mom… Were you in here earlier? I mean… Around six…”

Liane bit her lower lip and kept her eyes on the plate “Yes poopsie… Why?”

Eric gulped and began tapping at the table with his fingers clearly nervous “I see… And um… What were you doing?”

The woman knew what all this was about of course but she tried to not be too blunt at least for once “I was… Doing house chores of course”

Eric nodded and chewed his lip “So… Did you go to my room?”

Liane felt the heat invading both her face and her neither regions. She looked briefly at her son and tried to give him a comforting smile “Honey, what you were doing is perfectly normal and…”

Eric groaned loudly interrupting her “Awww fucking shit! I knew I had heard the door! Oh my god…” He covered his head with his hands.

“Eric there's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone masturbates. It's something normal and healthy and means you're growing well into an adult” Liane was still smiling to her son and tried to take his hand over the table but he stood up and ran away from the kitchen muttering something about being embarrassed.

Two months went by and Liane couldn't shake the image of her son pleasuring himself. Especially the sight of his huge cock shooting up his cum so far that it landed on his chest and the bed too. She had confirmed now why Eric washed his bed sheets so frequently and why he did it himself.

A part of Liane told her this was wrong. It especially blared at her whenever she recurred to that image while jacking off herself. But then again, she was just enjoying having seen a very handsome young man in a very sexy situation, or at least that's what she told herself. It made her a bit proud too having seen what a fine looking man her son was becoming. Not at all like the bastard of his father, except for the coppery pubes Eric had on him.

Soon enough though, just remembering that scene wasn't enough for her and reluctantly at first, she started to fabricate the opportunity to repeat it. Liane could read the signs and knew that Eric seemed to have a pretty big sex drive since by her calculations he masturbated at least twice in school days and three or four times on the weekends he spent inside the house.

Liane began to wander around when she could see Eric might be doing it. He started to lock his door though so that route was blocked but she did manage to catch a glimpse of him in the shower and sometimes she announced she was leaving to then return earlier than expected. With that she managed to catch him both couple more times, in his room and in the living room too but she was cautious enough to not let him notice it. She even took a picture once which she used to please herself while using her biggest toy that resembled his tool.

It soon became sort of an obsession to her and she regretted having gone this far but she hadn't found any other partner who could satisfy her in too long already and the desperation was only growing stronger. Liane was a bit worried too about her son having to unwind by himself that often at an age where he should have been going around and at least experimenting with his peers like she had. She wasn't blind to Eric's horrible behavior from before and even If he had gone calmer with the years it wasn't a surprise to her if people didn't want him around a lot. Also the fact that he was so fat was obviously another hindrance. She knew Eric was handsome but people, especially young people would tend to reject a fat boy like him.

Liane decided then that she could fix both of their problems and maybe even strengthen their bond. She did her usual motions to catch Eric in the act and in effect Liane came back on a Saturday night to find Eric sitting in front of the TV at the living room jacking off to some cartoon porn or whatever it was, since really Liane couldn't see the appeal to it but If it worked for her son it should be fine. This time the woman walked silently towards the couch and cleared her throat loud enough that it could be heard over the moaning coming from the screen.

Eric froze then and for a moment nothing moved other than the characters in the TV. Then the fat teen looked behind to find his mother standing there and jumped back, quickly covering his lap with a cushion “Mom!! I was!... I…” He was clearly in panic and his breathing was hard while he fumbled with the remote, turning off the TV. But then he narrowed his eyes and shot a suspicious look to his mother “How long have you been there?”

Liane gulped now having her being caught. She just smiled though and moved closer “Sweetie don't be embarrassed. You're not doing anything wrong. I’m not mad or anything”

“Can you at least turn around so I can get dressed?” Eric huffed still looking suspicious.

“There’s no need to feel ashamed poopsie” Liane chuckled innocently and sat on the other end of the couch “It’s not as If I had never seen you naked before. I had to bathe you until you were six and even later, remember that time you broke an arm when you were twelve and I had to help you in the shower?”

“Mooom! That was a necessity and it was fucking embarrassing!” Eric whined and he looked away “Besides this is different. I’m older and now I’m…” He blushed.

“You’re still hard? Even after getting caught?” Liane snickered.

Eric rolled his eyes and got up, covering himself as best as he could and walked awkwardly trying to raise his pants from around his ankles to get out of the living room.

Liane watched him and raised an eyebrow approvingly at her son’s backside to then walk after him. Somehow he managed to pull his pants up and went into his room where he locked himself up. She knocked on the door softly but there was no response so she knocked again and Eric shouted from inside “Leave me alone mom!”

The woman sighed and leaned against the door. Her first attempt had failed but maybe If she pushed a little more there could be a chance “Eric sweetheart, can we talk about this? There's nothing wrong with it but I'm a little concerned about some things…”

“No! It's fucking embarrassing as hell and I don't want to talk about it with you!” Eric shouted again.

Liane rolled her eyes and then smirked “If you let me talk about it with you we can go to KFC later…” sweet words not always worked with Eric but food always had. Liane wondered if that was the reason Eric was so stocky.

A few seconds went by and Liane was about to speak again when she heard the sound of the lock being undone. The brunette opened the door and stepped inside slowly.

Eric was sitting on his bed, fully dressed now and looking to the side “I will ask for the ultra-bucket just so you know” Liane rolled her eyes but nodded “I still don't know what you want to talk about though”

Liane sat on the bed too and smiled to her son “Well, you're obviously not a little boy anymore, you're becoming a man, a very handsome young man” She could see Eric smiling a bit with pride “And becoming a man comes with certain urges and needs and… Actions…”

Eric rolled his eyes and huffed a bit “I know all about that mom. I don't need the talk about the birds and the bees. Otherwise I wouldn't be jacking off already” He spoke harshly but his cheeks were red.

“Of course but…” Liane shifted a bit on the bed “It's not the first time I catch you doing it…”

“Ugh! Don't remind me” Eric groaned.

“And I also noticed that you do it a lot of times…” Liane pushed a bit more. Eric became redder and bit his lip “Could it be… Maybe you don't have someone to do more with?”

Eric covered his face with a hand and whined “No, fuck mom! This shit is too much!” The teen got up and began to walk around “It's not cool to be talking about this with you! Besides, how do you know I don't have anyone to screw with? I’m awesome”

“Really? Then who was the last girl you had sex with?” Eric stopped and looked annoyed at his mother without answering “Boy?” she ventured and Eric's face turned even redder and looked aside “Animal?” the boy looked at her horrified and she chuckled “That one was a joke. No animal could take you anyways. Except for a horse or a cow…”

“What the fuck are you talking about mom?!” Eric's eyes were wide with shock but then he quirked his brow “Wait, how do you know that?”

“Well with your size you would certainly hurt or even kill a small animal…” Liane replied collected and still smiling.

“You…. You saw… It?” Eric asked clearly embarrassed.

“I have caught you several times touching yourself before so yes…” Liane just shrugged as If it were a natural thing.

“Mom, this is really fucked up” Eric gulped and began to breathe hard “I don't know If even a bucket of KFC is worth it”

“What If I propose something then?” Liane smiled at him again.

“What could you ever propose that could make this whole thing even bearable?” Eric asked incredulous.

“Well, I don't want you to grow up inexperienced and unsatisfied, having to settle with some horrible cartoons to sate your urges” Liane started.

“It was hentai mom, not cartoons” Eric rolled his eyes.

“The point is that I want you to be happy and If you have such big needs that you gotta do it several times a day and can't find someone to unload all you have to give…” Liane smirked now “Why not doing it on me?”

Eric looked at his Mother for a moment with a neutral expression before his face twitched “Forget about what I said. This is even more fucked up. Mom! You're my fucking mom! What the fuck?!”

“Exactly, who could be better to teach you all you need to know and make sure you're properly satisfied? Also I would feel so much better knowing that you're not doing something crazy with some random white trash or some cheap street walker” The woman smiled softly at Eric “I’m sure any of your classmates would kill for an opportunity to get between my legs. I've seen how your friends Kenny and Stan look at me… Wouldn't you like to have what they never will?”

Eric bit his lip and began to walk in circles again “I can't believe I’m hearing this…”

“It's not something so crazy sweetie” Liane chuckled “I’m not the first mother to do it and will not be the last” She then unbuttoned her shirt, opening it just enough so that her breasts were almost out, still clad in her bra but it was so small that a lot could be seen “I know you want to try, why not try with someone that you know can fulfill all your wildest fantasies?”

Eric was looking at her chest with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Sweat had started to trickle down his temple and his cheeks were incredibly red “You're… Being serious…” He breathily said and gulped. The teen then shook his head and turned around, clearly trying to conceal something. Liane knew perfectly well what and smirked. Eric took a couple of deep breaths and talked again “It's late. We should go already to KFC before it closes” He turned around and looked at his mother now with a sheepish expression “I'll… Think about it while I eat”

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	2. Chapter 2

“You're not gonna eat?” Eric asked while messily chewing on a chicken wing.

“No Thanks. This is all for you” Liane smiled politely.

Eric shrugged and continued eating. A couple wings later he looked at her again “Why?”

“Well I'm not as fond of fried chicken as you are sweetie…” Liane chuckled.

“Not that. Why do you wanna do me?” Eric dipped a drumstick on some gravy “Having so many people you could screw both for fun and for money, why would you want to do it with me?”

“Honey what makes you think…” The woman laughed nervously looking around.

“Come on mom. I’ve known your line of work since I was seven. The guys at school have always laughed at me for having a whore as a mother” Eric finished the chicken leg he was eating and downed half of his soda “I don't care about it anymore. If it brings money to the house and you're okay with it I’m not bothered. Though you may be selling clothes now but I know you still sleep around so I don't understand why you would want to risk so much by proposing yourself to me like this”

“Well I haven't been sleeping around like you said much lately… Or none at all” Liane looked a bit uncomfortable.

“I see. I would be just a desperation fuck then?” Eric replied between miffed, bored and a bit disappointed.

“No! Of course not” Liane exclaimed though her voice was hushed to not be heard by the almost nonexistent other customers “I might be in need yes but that’s not the only reason” She sighed and looked down “You are a very handsome boy Eric and I don't only say this because you’re my son. If you weren't I would still think the same. I know I too teased you about your weight before but that doesn't make you look bad, on the contrary, it gives you your unique kind of beauty” She then looked towards where Eric's lap was under the table “And well… I'm sure you could please anyone easily with what you have… With the proper training that is of course” She giggled a bit.

Eric looked at her for a while and then continued eating some more until he nodded “I get to do whatever I want?”

“Unless it’s something dangerous…” Liane pursed her lips and then smiled “And even If that’s the case we could at least talk about it”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m just thinking of maybe try it once” Eric finished his chicken and stood up “Fine then. Let’s do it”

No one spoke on the ride back like before but instead of feeling uncomfortable and awkward the atmosphere was more expectant. Once inside the house Eric looked around and cleared his throat “You should go and… Freshen up or whatever you chicks call to cleaning up and then I’ll do the same before we… Huh… I'll wait here…”

Liane nodded and went to the bathroom. She had taken a shower already before leaving some hours ago but she still cleaned herself where it mattered and told Eric it was his turn before going to her bedroom. The fat teen went and took a shower, taking longer than usual and Liane thought he could be once more jacking off because maybe he had changed his mind but some minutes later Eric appeared in her room wearing just his boxers and a t-shirt. She had already undressed herself and was waiting for him in her bed just clad in some nice set of lingerie. It was actually just her normal underwear but she always liked to look sexy at all times in case something happened suddenly.

The large boy just stood at the doorstep looking around. For someone known for his cocky and confident attitude he was looking very shy and nervous now “So… How do we do this?”

Liane patted the bed beside her and smiled “Why don't you come here and make yourself comfortable?” Eric walked to the other side of the bed and hesitantly climbed on it, sitting with his back against the wall “It's been so long since you were in this bed…”

“Since I was six if you count the time when you made me dress up and serve you drinks while some guys screwed you” Eric huffed a bit and there was a small frown in his face.

Liane bit her lip and sighed “I’m sorry to have done that to you at such age… Things were a bit too wild at that time”

“You’re about to fuck with your own son, are you sure things aren't still wild?” Eric scoffed but didn't look angry.

“Eric honey… We don't have to do this if it makes you feel bad” Liane looked troubled now and was doubting this whole thing seriously for the first time “I should have thought more about you and your feelings…”

“I’m not a pansy ass hippie” Eric shrugged “You're right, I do need to fuck too and between you and the idiots at school… Well, let's just say I’m more of a stay at home man”

Liane chuckled a bit and moved closer “Do you want it with or without kissing?”

“Mom! I’m not one of your fucking clients” Eric rolled his eyes “You can't ask me If I want the girlfriend experience or not”

“So… Without kissing?” Liane ventured.

“With…” Eric blushed hard and looked down.

The woman smirked a bit and moved closer, crawling until she was mere inches away from her son’s face. Eric looked even more nervous now and had already started to pant a little bit. Liane softly caressed his round cheek and moved forward until their lips met. She smiled into the kiss, enjoying the softness of Eric's lips and moved softly over them. The boy stood frozen for a second but then began to move too and Liane could feel a hesitant hand on her side. She licked Eric's lips and the boy gasped, letting her tongue in and quickly met it with his own, his hand moving to Liane’s back and pulling her closer.

It seemed Eric was no stranger to making out. He moved with ease on her mouth now that the initial shock had passed and Liane supposed his time with a girlfriend had paid off, even If they were little kids and she hadn't thought they would have been doing this kind of kissing. Eric had always been precocious with a lot of things though and the fact they were doing this now further proved it. Liane moved further onto Eric then, straddling him and resting her hands on his chest for support. She felt it soft and squishy but there was a lot of muscle underneath that. Liane moved one of her hands to Eric's arm and felt the same softness enveloping something hard and firm inside. That explained how Eric was so strong when he looked so fat and soft.

Eric seemed to be more relaxed now with everything and he wrapped both of his arms around Liane, one hand holding her upper back firmly and the other pressing right on the limit of her butt, pushing her down onto his lap. It was Liane’s turn to gasp and moan a little when she felt his hardness right between her legs. She was used to need some good minutes of making out and even a handjob to make guys go hard but it looked like the fat boy just needed some kissing for that to happen.

Eric used this to push his tongue really deep into her mouth, moving more savagely on her while pushing Liane’s hips against his own, rubbing her groin over his erection. They both moaned loud at this and Liane pulled away from the kiss, smirking at her son and pulling on his t-shirt to take it off.

Eric did so and then went to fumble with the strap of Liane’s bra but he couldn't undo it and began huffing and growling getting angry. Liane chuckled and moved her hands to her back, grabbing Eric's fingers and showing him how to do it. The strap finally sprang free and Liane let the bra to fall off her shoulders. Eric looked at her chest in awe before going with both hands to grab and softly squeeze her breasts. He fondled them for a moment and Liane moaned at it which made Eric dive onto her neck, nibbling and suckling on it while he played with her tits.

Liane moaned even more and moved herself over Eric's hard cock, feeling how her wetness was dampening the fabric of his boxers while she squeezed his strong shoulders. Eric moved up again to kiss her and they made out some more, now with their naked chests pressed against each other. A while later Liane pulled away and gave her son a sensual smile while she moved off from him, getting on her hands and knees and backing away while pulling at the waistband of his underwear. He smirked and lifted his hips to allow the boxers to slide down his legs and Liane threw them away, moving closer again and resting on the bed between his legs with an amazed expression in her eyes “Oh my god… It's even bigger up close… Definitely above average and so thick…” Eric chuckled with a proud grin on his face which was traded for a silent ‘Oh’ and a deep moan when his mother traced all the length of his cock with her tongue to then push it inside the foreskin, tasting the large amount of precum he had already pooled in there. Liane softly pulled the foreskin down, revealing the red and massive head of Eric's dick which she kissed and licked all over making the fat boy to gasp and whimper a bit in pleasure.

The woman then began taking him into her mouth, slowly but pressing her lips all around his girth and her tongue to the underside of his cock. Eric was grasping the sheets at his side and breathing hard, moaning with every inch that went into his mother. Just over half of Eric's cock, Liane felt the head already pressing a bit uncomfortably on her throat so she had to take a deep breath and allow it to go further until she finally pressed her nose against his soft copper pubes.

Liane held her position for a moment until air was needed and then let go of the cock, moving back up and looking at an ecstatic Eric who was looking back at her with wide eyes “That was… So fucking awesome! Do it again!”

Liane chuckled and licked at the bead of precum that had formed on Eric's cockhead “It's not something that easy to pull off with your size… Especially with how thick you are. There's just so much my throat can take but…” She lowered herself again and smirked “I could do some other nice things to you…” Liane licked at Eric's cock again but then moved lower and licked at his big and soft balls. She smiled and thought that Eric could be precocious about some stuff but puberty was taking its sweet time with him on some matters. For a boy his age Eric was completely hairless except for the small tuft of pubes over his dick and some hairs under his arms. His balls were hairless too and Liane liked that.

She sucked on one of them and Eric cried out in pleasure “Mom! Fuck! That's it! Do that again!”

Liane complied and sucked on his ball some more to then do the same with the other. Eric was panting hard now and Liane felt something wet hitting her forehead. She looked up and could see a strand of precum coming down Eric's cock to her face. She chuckled and kissed her sons balls once more to the raise herself giving him a smile before standing off the bed and pushing her panties off, throwing them to Eric.

The teen grabbed them and felt how wet they were, smirking at his mother and then looking at her groin while licking his lips “You're this hot for me already?”

“Have been for a while now…” She replied and kneeled on the bed almost straddling him again.

“Damn mom… You're such a slut” Eric chuckled.

“That's no way to talk to your Mother Eric” Liane raised an eyebrow to him. Eric just smirked and ran one finger all over her pussy. She hissed in pleasure and smiled “That's more like it” Eric scoffed and kept rubbing at her, spreading all her juices around to then tease her clit. Liane moaned trembling a bit but then moved off from him and laid on the bed, her legs spread open and the need clearly painted in her face “Eric, get inside me already…”

The fat teen snorted and kneeled between her legs “Give me a condom”

Liane reached to the night stand and opened the drawer grabbing a condom and opening the wrapping “You need to be careful when doing this sweetie or you could rip the condom and get some really un pleasant surprises”

“Like me?” Eric grabbed the condom and rolled it onto his dick with a slight frown.

“That's not what I…” Liane pursed her lips.

“Come on, you can't tell me I was planned. I’m not a kid anymore” Eric clicked his tongue and moved closer.

“You’re right but that doesn't mean i don't love you” Liane reached to caress his cheek. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed his cock, rubbing it against her pussy which made them both moan a bit. “Now poopsie, you gotta put your penis in…”

“I know! Just because I never done it before doesn't mean i don't know how to fuck a pussy” Eric grunted exasperated “And fucking stop calling me that just… Ugh!” He gritted his teeth and pushed himself hard inside his mother. Even knowing he was very big for his age Eric was sure Liane could take that and much more. He shuddered and twitched inside her, his hips pressed flush against hers and his cock buried to the hilt into that warm and incredibly still very tight pussy. Eric could feel her walls pressing on his dick, clenching and releasing like giving his rod a massage. The fat teen took a hard breath and began moving. Despite his words from before, his thrusts were shallow and experimental at first. His face clearly showing how overwhelmed he was by the pleasure his mother was giving him.

No toy and certainly no hand had ever felt this good on him and soon lust took over him and Eric began to move faster and going out more to then push himself deeper. There must have been something in their genes that made them both instinctively good at sex because as his mother was known for giving a lot of pleasure, Eric too had her moaning in no time, wrapping her legs around his waist so that she could meet his thrusts with her own movements. His fatpad rubbed directly over her clit and him having so few and soft pubes meant that instead of something rough and coarse on that sensitive spot it was more like a hand pleasuring her.

“Eric! Oh sweetie you fill me up so good!” Liane moaned pulling Eric closer with her arms. The husky teen grunted and went down to kiss her, ramming himself harder inside her pussy. The slight shift in angle meant that Eric's cock was rubbing at her most pleasurable spot inside and Liane cried into the kiss, cumming around Eric really hard not even a couple of minutes into their passionate fucking.

The boy felt that and smirked at his mother's face during her orgasm. He kept moving at a nice speed but not as hard as before to let her recover and then dove to her chest, sucking on her tits while he began to thrust hard again, lifting her legs and spreading them even more to reach deeper into her pussy. That made his cock to now slam hard against her sweet spot and Liane began to cum again while Eric chewed on her nipples. The boy was ravaging her like a wild animal now and he pressed the whole weight of his body over her, wrapping his arms around Liane’s body, going as deep as he could and thrusting as hard until he growled deeply and came inside her. Liane could feel his cock twitching madly and feared for a moment that the condom would break but that thought only lasted a fraction of a second since the pleasure of having her son cumming in her was so great that she came a third time, riding it out with him as the teen moved slowly into her. Finally Eric stopped and just laid over his mother, panting hard and his dick still twitched a couple more times in her.

Liane was completely undone with pleasure and exhaustion and couldn't move. Even If she had wanted to move she wouldn't have been able to though since Eric was almost completely covering her. She didn't protest though, that huge warm mass over her felt good but she did manage to tap on Eric's shoulder when the air began to falter her.

Eric groaned a bit but raised himself, looking down at her with a dazed smile. He then looked down on them and moved a little inside his mother making her hum in pleasure “Wanna give it another go?”

Liane chuckled tiredly “You're ready to go again so soon?” Eric shrugged and smiled to her “Oh god… So I’m assuming it won't be just a one-time thing?”

“Are you crazy?” Eric scoffed “From now on we’re doing this every day! It was hella cool”

Liane giggled and then caressed her son’s belly “It was incredible but now I’m getting over sensitive so you should pull out…”

Eric sighed but his smile was still there as he slowly slipped out of her. She could see him taking out the condom and there was so much cum inside it that the relief of it not having broken in her coursed over her body almost like another orgasm. The fat boy threw the condom away and laid beside his mother. He hesitated for a moment and then wrapped an arm over her and cuddled onto her. Liane turned to her side and snuggled against his chest. Eric sometimes told her sweet nothings, especially when he wanted something, but he very rarely displayed this kind of physical affection. Liane smiled at this, finally feeling closer to her son and not just in a bodily way.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	3. Chapter 3

A month went by and Eric kept his word about wanting to do his mother every single day. The first weeks the motions were identical through the days. Eric would get back home after school and would take a shower before going to his mother's room where she would be waiting for him, already naked and excited to take him in. They did pretty much the same as the first time, including just tiny variations with a touch on a different place or a kiss somewhere else. Liane couldn't complain though, Eric made her cum at least twice each time without her doing any effort and the boy seemed more than happy with what they were doing. After the both were sated, Liane would always bring something for Eric to eat and he would do it while watching some TV, usually cuddling with his mother after the food was gone until it was time for her to make dinner and he went to his room to play or just laze around or sometimes he would even do his homework. That was a small change that Liane more than welcomed.

As the time passed though Eric began to sometimes ask for something a little different in bed. A slight change of position, a full on blow job instead of just teasing, a titjob, fingering Liane until she came instead of just using his cock to do it. Their time after also started to gradually change and sometimes there was less TV and more of a relaxed chat while in each other’s arms. Eric would usually tell his mother about something that had happened at school or with his friends or about some interest that he would have. Liane began to see her son was way more complex and frankly vast than the annoying brat image everyone had of him. She also noticed how lonely the boy seemed to be even despite him hanging out with his classmates and neighboring boys. The boy would never say it directly but everything he said about those moments hinted at Eric not really feeling part of anything, he had no sense of belonging outside his home.

This saddened Liane and she tried to be there more for her son. Not being always distracted by her many flings and having a stable job helped a lot to that and she began to take Eric's wellbeing more seriously. Liane started to research about stuff when she felt unable to handle something and she also began to listen more to what Eric meant and not just to his words. The boy didn't react well to the grounding of some limits but the words “no sex” became more powerful than any other threat or reward that Liane had tried before.

The routine went on for a while more and even If it wasn't tiresome, at one point Eric began to be more adventurous, probably encouraged by Liane pretty much never saying no to anything he proposed in bed so they began experimenting with other stuff. First they moved from always doing it on Liane’s bed to Eric’s own bed, the shower, the living room couch, the kitchen or even the basement a couple of times that Liane was doing the laundry and Eric pretty much assaulted her against the washing machine. Then Eric suggested doing it in the backyard and from the savagery of his pounding, how much he came and his huge grin after it, Liane knew for sure that Eric loved outdoors and probably risky sex. Their trysts also became more casual and not so stiffly scripted as before. Sometimes Liane would pick Eric up from school and they would do it in the car or behind some alleyway after a night out dinner. Even in the house they just let themselves be carried away by their desire and would do it whenever and wherever they felt like it.

Liane loved the fact that Eric seemed to be as insatiable as she was. Up to the point where she became actually concerned about it when one particularly heated weekend Eric kept asking for more even after he couldn't even get his cock up from how swollen and numb it was after doing it so many times. When that happened Liane sat with Eric and gave him a serious talk about excesses and how dangerous it could be for both If this became an obsession. Liane had never thought she would be lecturing anyone about this and Eric even called her out on it but she had changed the way she loved her son, not only physically but also she was just now actually treating him like a son and trying to raise him like that and not just another friend she kept around to not feel alone. Eric seemed to understand that eventually and calmed down for a while until they resumed their custom but being more careful not to overdo themselves.

For all the things they had done, Eric had never gone down on Liane yet and she was growing anxious to know how Eric would perform doing so knowing how good of a kisser he was. One night after dinner Eric was taking a shower while Liane did the dishes. She finished quickly and went to the bathroom where she joined her son in the shower. Eric grinned and pulled her immediately into a slow but very hot making out while his hands roamed all over her. But instead of just doing it there, she turned around and let him continue rubbing himself against her while she washed herself well to then just step out giving Eric a teasing smile. The boy followed her soon and they went to the bedroom were Eric sat on the bed waiting for his mother to suck him off before entering her. But Liane just laid on the bed beside him and spread her legs just a bit, looking up at the teen “I thought we could do something different tonight… I have sucked you off a lot before and now I want you to return the favor” She traced a hand over her pussy slowly.

Eric followed her movements with his eyes and licked his lips but then he smirked while hovering over his mother “I'll eat you up alright but then you gotta give me your ass… It's time we moved to anal already”

Liane laughed and pushed Eric's head softly down so he would be between her legs “Make me cum with your mouth and I'll do the same to you with my butt” Eric grinned and laid down propped on his arms and his head very close to his mother's groin. He teased around with his fingers, running them over the inside of her thighs and on her mound to then tickle at her clit. Liane bit her lip and spread her legs a bit more, moving her hips closer to Eric's head. He finally licked over her mound and ghosted her clit with the tongue to then run it all over her slit, flattening his tongue against her outer lips. Liane gasped at the contact and Eric pushed his tongue inside, parting her lips and going deep into her until his face was buried between her legs. Without warning the boy began moving his tongue around fast and hard, licking all over inside while teasing her clit with his round nose. Liane was already moaning and writhing on the bed but trying not to move much because Eric was tongue fucking her deliciously and exactly on the right spot. Eric then moved up to lick her clit making her cry out “Eric! Oh god honey, keep doing that. Just like that! Oh Eric… You're so good to your mother…” Eric smirked onto her and sucked at her clit while he pushed a finger inside her. She clenched her pussy and patted on his head “No sweetie, no fingers. Just use your mouth or the deal is off” Eric rolled his eyes without moving from her and began making out with her pussy like he did with her mouth so many times before. Liane grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep herself steady under the overwhelming pleasure her son was bringing to her. The fat boy went between licking at her clit and tonguing her pussy until Liane couldn't take it anymore and came so hard that she squirted all over Eric's face. She didn't usually squirt but this time she didn't even had words to moan while cumming. Eric kept eating her out but softer now until she patted at his head again “That's fine poopsie… You already did your part…”

“I like it though” Eric replied smiling at her “I really thought it would be disgusting but it was fun and you feel so soft…”

Liane was still trying to catch her breath but her son had turned her on too much to stop now so she smiled at him and turned over, propping herself on her hands and knees and spreading her legs with her ass high up “If you liked eating out my pussy maybe you would like to try doing the same to my other hole? And then you can do as you please with it…”

Eric raised himself too and smirked, running his hands over her thighs and giving a slow lick to her pussy again, pressing his tongue hard against it but he kept going up until he found her ass. He licked all around the hole and then pushed his tongue inside like before. Liane gasped and moaned as Eric began fucking her ass with his tongue, getting it all wet and eager for something else. The fat teen pulled out then and squeezed her cheeks and Liane looked back at him already red from desire “Fuck me Eric. Give it to me now”

“Don’t you need like some fingering or something before?” Eric asked pursing his lips.

“I’m fine honey. Just push it slowly in and give me a moment to adjust. Then you can do what you want” Liane smiled at him. Eric shrugged and went to put on a condom “Wait, you don’t need that. I take it you haven't done anything with anyone else right?”

“Nothing that could give me any disease” Eric shook his head “And nothing at all since we started to fuck”

“Then just raw me” Liane winked an eye to him and Eric grinned wide. He grabbed some lube and applied a lot on his cock and some on his mother's hole before kneeling behind her, rubbing the head of his dick against her entrance to then start to push in. He pushed slowly and went inside without much complications, though not as easily as when he penetrated his mother's pussy. Liane was used to having things there but it had been too long and Eric was quite thick so she had to make an effort not to whimper. She felt so overstretched that she was panting hard by the time Eric finally was fully inside.

“Mmm… Fuck mom… Your ass is so fucking tight! It's squeezing my dick like crazy” Eric spread her cheeks a bit more so he could press himself fully onto her and had to lift his belly and make it rest over his mother's back to do so.

Liane giggled at that but it felt really nice to have that weight on her while her ass was so full with her sons cock “Liking mommy’s butt?”

“Hell yeah…” Eric half groaned “I want to move already” Liane smiled and nodded to him. Eric pulled out slowly and then pushed again a couple of times making his mother to moan. The husky teen then pulled out but thrust in hard and fast, going really deep which elicited a loud cry from Liane. Eric knew by now that it wasn't a pained cry so he began moving with a fast pace then, smacking her cheeks with his hips loud and hard and he began moaning too under the tightness around his cock. Liane soon started to push back onto him and their groans and moaning were almost in synch with each other’s. Eric then began ramming onto her really fast, almost savagely and his grip on her asscheeks was so hard that it was almost painful for Liane. She could feel his sweat hitting her back and mixing with her own.

“Fucking shit mom!... Your ass is so fucking good…” Eric managed to say between his groaning and panting.

“Oh sweetie yes! Fuck your mommy’s ass hard! I love your fat cock so much Eric!” Liane cried out, her voice shaking under the force of each thrust.

The boy traded the long thrusts for some shallower but deeper ones, going as fast as a jackhammer “Fuck Yeah mom… I’m so close… I'm gonna fill your slutty ass with my cum…” Then he pushed a couple of times with such a force that Liane knew she would have been sent flying forward If he hadn’t had a strong grip on her and with an animalistic growl Eric came inside her. The boy kept moving for a while until he finally collapsed on top of his Mother, making them both to fall onto the bed.

Liane was exhausted and could just take shallow breaths both from the pounding she had received and from having such a behemoth as Eric squishing her onto the mattress. She had grown used to this though since it wasn't rare for the boy to collapse onto her like that. Eventually Eric slipped out of her and rolled to lie on the bed to her side. He smiled dreamily to his mother and kissed her softly before looking at her ass “That was so awesome…” Eric moved to caress her cheeks and parted them, smirking at her clearly still open hole where some of his cum had dripped out “Hope you liked your serving of creampie”

Liane snorted and turned around to lie on her back. This all felt great but she couldn't afford a stray drop of her sons cum to reach her pussy. Having him raw had been incredible for her and for the first time in a lot, Liane thought of taking the necessary precautions to maybe take him like that on a regular basis and not just in her ass.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	4. Chapter 4

For Eric's sixteenth birthday, Liane promised to have a surprise for him after the party. Eric was really worked up by the idea but still didn't negotiate out of some actual physical present aside from whatever they would do that night. Liane accepted that without a problem, her son had been great these past months and he did deserve a little something extra nice.

Eric was astounded to see that a lot of people had come to his party without him forcing or threatening anyone. Though he should have expected it since his change in general mood had worked wonders in making him more approachable. Since he and his mother had started their bedding and subsequent deeper bonding, Eric had gone calmer in general. The usual anxiety and anger he had inside now had a pretty great outlet in the form of enjoyment and closeness with Liane. It also boosted his self-esteem to know that he could please someone like his mother easily and that she actually wanted him without the need for any subterfuge or plan from his part. So Eric now was way less caustic, annoying and explosive. There were people who still didn't want to be close to him, but Eric just filtered them out instead of seeking their attention through insults or pranks or violence. In its place he just focused on the people who actually wanted to talk and hang around him.

All of those people and even some others were now crowding his house, playing, dancing, talking, eating the various goods out there or eating each other. Before, Eric would always feel bad when seeing his class mates kissing their lovers in parties or at school. Now he just smirked at those making out in several spots of his house and concentrated on what was in store for him later on that night.

Around 2a.m. and after everyone were too tired since the party had started pretty early, Eric declared it was over and all the others began to leave. After a while just Eric and his mother remained. He was feeling a bit tired himself but the sly smirk his mother gave him seemed to fill the boy with renewed energies and he went to take a quick shower. When Eric was done he headed to his mother's room already naked and grinned “I’m ready for my surprise…”

Liane was sitting on the bed with her back to the door and when she heard that she stood and turned around with a huge grin on her face and already set on her hips there was a harness with a strap on dildo that pointed directly to Eric.

The fat teen looked completely shocked at his mother and for a moment he just stood petrified at the door. Liane walked around the bed and closer to her son smiling “What's the matter poopsikiens? You don't like your surprise?”

Eric managed to shake his head but still was looking at her hips with wide eyes “Mom! What the hell?! What are you doing with that?”

“Right now nothing of course. But I plan to have all this buried inside you later while I please you. After all you were the one who said we should move to anal” Liane moved closer and traced a hand over his chest.

Eric gulped nervous and looked at her frowning “Mom I’m not a freaking fag! You're not gonna fuck me with that”

Liane took his hands and placed them on her hips giving him a soft kiss on the cheek “Sweetie… I know you like men too. I caught you masturbating to gay porn before and the first time I saw you touching yourself you had two fingers so deep in your butt that I’m still amazed you managed to reach around and jack off with the other hand”

Eric gripped his mother's hips tight and bit his lip while his face became incredibly red “Fuck… You weren't supposed to see that” He muttered and looked away.

Liane just smiled and kissed his lips “Why not? What's wrong with you liking both men and women? I’m bisexual too. You thought I would love you less just because you would like to be fucked by a guy?”

Eric shrugged and then sighed nodding and looking at her “You're really okay with that?”

Liane caressed his chubby cheek and smiled “Of course I am Eric. As long as you're happy I don't care who or what you take to bed” She then looked down and giggled “Looks like your body agrees”

Eric looked down and just then he realized he was hard. With all the commotion of his coming out he hadn’t been quite aware of what his body was doing. Liane pushed her hips forward and pressed the dildo against Eric's cock making him hum in pleasure. Then the fat boy looked troubled at his mother “It will hurt right?”

“I’ll make sure it doesn't” Liane kissed him and took one of his hands, leading him to the bed “Were gonna take this really slow and we can stop whenever you feel it's too much for you okay?” Eric nodded and laid on the bed.

Liane positioned herself between his legs and softly kissed and sucked at the head of his cock. Eric relaxed and just hummed at it, moaning a bit when his mother took him into his mouth. She grabbed his balls and played with them while sucking him off for a while until she traced further down with a finger, caressing his perineum, making Eric moan harder until she reached his hole, which she softly teased.

Eric gasped loudly and shuddered a bit, his cock twitching inside his mother's mouth as her finger traced circles around his entrance and pressed on it just enough for him to get used to being touched there. The boy was panting both from the excitement and the nerves and he involuntarily spread his legs more. Liane smiled and wetted her finger with some lube to then spread it all over his hole. Eric moaned again and she pushed her finger slowly inside, gasping herself when his hole seemed to suck her finger in until it was almost completely inside. Eric whimpered at that and Liane moved the finger slowly inside, feeling how her son tightened around her a couple of times “Ungh… Mom… That feels…” Eric mewled.

Liane smiled “Feels good poopsie?”

“Weird… It feels weird but kinda good” Eric half moaned “Mmm slowly… There… It’s nice there… Mom!!! Ohhh mom!! Touch there again!” Liane had been searching for his prostate and smirked when Eric cried out knowing she had found it. The woman rubbed at the spot softly making Eric writhe in the bed and moan loudly. Then she lubed another finger and pushed it inside too. Eric clenched around her showing some resistance but she moved very slowly until both of her fingers were inside and rubbing at his sweet spot. Eric's cock was soaking with precum already and Liane wondered if she could make him cum just by fingering him. But she had something else in mind for that night so after a while and when Eric's hole felt relaxed and lose enough Liane pulled her fingers out.

“What?...” Eric protested weakly and looked at his mother who was lubing up the dildo between her legs “Mom… I don’t know about this…” He bit his lip and looked worried “The fingers felt good but…”

“Sweetie, you’re already loose and I'll be very careful” She caressed his thigh “Think of this as training for when you get to have an actual cock inside you. Wouldn't you like that?” Eric blushed but nodded “Then it would be best if you got to be used to this in a gentle manner and with someone who knows what they're doing. Trust me, you're not the first man i open up like this”

Eric scoffed at that and looked at the dildo, it wasn't too big, probably like an average dick and the idea of his mother doing this with him felt nice so he sighed and nodded again, lifting his legs and holding them up, giving his mother access to his ass. Liane placed the tip of the dildo on his entrance and pushed softly. Eric grunted a bit at the intrusion but the dildo went in easier than they both had though. Probably the fact that it wasn't a realistic one with a head made the task simpler. Eric did feel really full though when his mother finally was buried to the hilt in him but it wasn't that bad. He weakly smiled to her and Liane leaned down to caress his cheek and whispered to him while smiling “Happy birthday Eric” Liane then began to move inside her son, making the boy moan and whimper while she slowly pumped on his dick in synch with her movements. Eric soon was smiling out in pleasure and his moans were more shameless as he lifted his hips a bit to better the angle of the fucking.

In almost no time, Eric was already leaking so much into his mother’s hand that she knew it wouldn’t be long until she would take him to the limit. Liane smirked and quickened the pace of her thrusts “Do you like it sweetums? Do you like being fucked by me?”

Eric nodded enthusiastically “Yes mom! Ohhh shit… It's so good! Harder mom, give it to me harder!” Liane complied and fucked her son with abandon, jacking him off faster too “Yeah! That's it mom! That's it! Just like that!” He cried out and moaned with each thrust until his cock became even harder in his mother's grasp and he shouted then while his cum shot out really high and far, reaching his face, his chest and his belly. Liane kept moving a bit, slowing her pace gradually until she stopped. Eric had his eyes closed and was panting with a huge smile in his face. The boy let go of his legs which pushed his mother out a bit and she pulled out entirely.

Liane took off the harness and left it on the floor to then lie beside her son. Eric cracked one eye open and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him and squeezing hard while kissing her lips “Best birthday gift ever!”

Liane chuckled and kissed him softly “I told you it wasn't going to be bad”

“It was fucking awesome!” Eric laughed still in ecstasy “I never thought my ass could feel this good. Before I never reached any of the good spots…” He blushed at his confession and looked to the side.

Liane rested her head against his neck and smiled “Now we have even more fun stuff to do then and you will be ready to take a real one when you find the feel like it”

Eric remained in silence for a moment looking at the ceiling and then smiled “Mom… I’ve never said it much but… You’re really cool you know?” Liane smiled too and closed her eyes happy.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	5. Chapter 5

Eric’s change in mood and general behavior, even if it wasn’t too grand, still impacted both of their lives a lot. His grades went up in no time since he actually put at least a little effort into his homework and school in general which in turn got him into some pretty big fights mostly with Kyle and Wendy since he still liked to be arrogant about being the smartest and the other two didn’t found nice to be challenged for that place. Even with that though, Liane found herself being praised for her son’s betterment and even got invited to some of the other mothers gatherings, something that used to happen before until Eric’s antics got too frequent and big for her to cover up anymore. She loved to be back into socializing outside of the sexual scene and found very amusing that most of the other women in their gatherings spent their time complaining about how their husbands couldn’t or just wouldn’t keep them satisfied.

Everyone knew Liane’s reputation so they always asked her for advice on that subject and that was exactly what she and Sheila were discussing one afternoon “I’m honestly thinking so hard about getting a divorce. Gerald has been insufferable these last months between how grumpy he gets over work and how he never wants to do anything in bed anymore. I’ve seen him pleasuring himself on the computer sometimes and I can’t stand that I gotta compete with a picture to get some attention” The larger woman sighed defeated “At least when Chef was around I could get some action but now…” She looked over to Liane then “I don’t get how you manage to not be completely desperate. I mean, I know that before when you still worked as a… Well, doing special services it was no problem but you haven’t done that in a while right? How do you do without a husband?”

Liane giggled at the question “Well it’s no big deal actually. I do have a nice outlet for those desires so…”

“Oh… Are you having something with someone from out of town? Because I know you’re not doing anything with people from here…” Sheila served her more tea sporting a smirk.

The brunette sipped some of the hot beverage and looked over to Sheila cautiously. She could always lie of course and tell her that there was some mysterious man from some other state that came to visit her but knowing how nosy people were in that town everyone would have known if there was a strange visitor on her house often. She could have alluded to the wonders of toys too but she knew Sheila and how open she was about sex, at least indoors since outside she could be the prudest of them all, yet the ginger woman would have known already that no toy was ever enough for long. Telling the truth could be disastrous though but how much more really when she had been known as the town’s whore for two decades and still she had managed to live well? Besides, despite their sons’ enmity, the two women were very close now and had always been on good terms before, even in the times when Eric was still pretty much a delinquent. So Liane set her cup over her lap and smiled “No, it’s not someone from outside thought I doubt your sources would know about it since it’s not someone they would look for…”

Sheila looked very puzzled now “What do you mean by that?”

“Let’s just say it’s not someone anyone in this town would expect” Liane giggled again, amused at the clueless expression in her friend’s face.

“Wait… So it’s not a man then?” Sheila quirked one brow “I mean, some people here know you have been with women before but I would have known anyways…”

Liane took another sip of her tea and shook her head “No… It’s a man indeed. Or well… Almost…” Sheila looked at her completely baffled and Liane snickered “It’s Eric”

“What what what?!!!!” Sheila shrieked, her eyes bulging out as if her head would be about to explode.

The brunette laughed and set the cup onto the table “You shouldn’t be this surprised Sheila. Eric might be young still but even you would have seen how big and handsome he has become. And I mean big indeed…” She giggled again at the horrified look on the other woman “And he’s so wonderful at it too. I hardly had to show him a thing or two and still he has pleased me a million times better than any other man I have been with. And you know that I have been with a lot of men”

“You’re fucking your own son” Sheila breathed out completely shocked.

Liane rolled her eyes “Come on Sheila. I know you’re not like the rest of the stupid prude people from town who are stuck into a last century mindset. Yes, Eric is my son but he is a handsome and wonderful young man too who has made me feel like I’m eighteen again. Besides, this has been great for him too. Why do you think he has been acting way better this past year? Apparently sex was the perfect outlet for all the problems he had and we’ve become so much closer because of this. I am being a better mother for him too now. I don’t really care about some idiotic morals when I’m helping my son being happy in a way that not only works well for him, for us, but it also works well for everyone else around”

Sheila was completely speechless for a long moment until she finally cleared her throat and looked down onto the coffee table “It is something weird… Wrong, but… I kind of see your point” She slowly looked up to Liane “If doing that is what cause him to be nicer lately then it is working wonders and has indeed gave a lot of us in this town some peace. Still it’s… Something so big…”

“That’s exactly what I thought when I first saw him naked and hard” Liane said bluntly and laughed at Sheila’s face again “Being serious though, I was appalled to find myself thinking about doing something like that too at first but… It has worked so well and while things are kept to a certain level and with the proper cautions I really can’t see a bad side of this”

The red headed woman furrowed her brow and was lost in thought for a while again. Then she shot a shy look towards Liane and half smiled “Is he really that… Big?”

Liane smirked and nodded “Almost the biggest in this town. And I’m sure he will be in just a couple more years. And the things he does… He even rivals Chef and without all the corny romantic stuff”

Sheila’s cheeks went pink then and she giggled a bit “Wow, for you to be praising him so much he must be indeed an expert” Sheila frowned lightly then “Have you been doing it for too long?”

“Just some months before he turned sixteen” Liane took some more of her tea, glad that the conversation hadn’t turned into a witch hunt “Not even I am that extreme…”

The ginger woman rolled her eyes and took some tea too “I’m still so shocked about this but, it makes sense in a way…He is your son after all” She chuckled a bit “I mean it in a good way of course. With how skilled you are at it, him being precociously good at this was an obvious outcome” Liane chuckled and they both sipped their tea in silence for a moment. Sheila looked a bit troubled then for a while but finally shook her head and took a deep breath “So Liane… How would you feel about, let’s say… Sharing this wonderful son of yours?”

Liane raised an eyebrow looking amused at Sheila “I thought this was immoral and wrong…”

“I’m just… I really need some release soon or I’ll go insane” Sheila looked pleading at her friend “And if you say he’s so good then…”

“I know…” The brunette laughed “I was that desperate too, otherwise I would have never even thought of doing something like that. Or maybe I would after seeing him pleasing himself… He’s just so good looking…” Liane smiled to the other woman “It’s up to him though. I couldn’t force him into anything even if I wanted to and I don’t. But well, part of doing this was because I saw him so lonely and needing to sate his urges so being with someone else than me could be good for him” Liane tapped onto her lap with her hand for a while and then nodded “I’ll talk to him about it and see if he likes the idea. Then something could be arranged. As long as this is kept with utmost discretion of course. Under no circumstance I want this to put my baby in any kind of danger of uncomfortable situation”

“There’s no need to even say that. Of course this will be handled in the best way possible” Sheila smiled clearly pleased “I still can’t believe I’m even thinking of this but weirder things have happened in here and this at least could be a good one”

Liane chuckled and nodded “I’ll let you know when I have talked with Eric about it”

“You did what?” Eric exclaimed with his eyes wide.

“It’s not that big of a deal Eric. I just told one person I trust what we’re doing” Liane just kept cutting the potatoes for that night’s dinner.

“Not a big… Not a big deal! It’s a huge deal!” Eric grabbed his mother by the shoulders and spun her around, having to take a step back to not be cut with the knife she was wielding. That seemed to make him snap from his hysterics and he rubbed his face while taking a deep breath “Okay, first thing is to get you out of the state and then probably the country. I can manage here alone and they will obviously say I’m the victim so I’ll be fine but you need to go right now before the cops get to you…”

Liane snickered and gave Eric a kiss on the cheek “As much as I like to see you caring about me this much, there is no need for you to worry. Sheila won’t tell the police about us”

Eric shot an even more alarmed gaze to his mother “Sheila? As in Sheila Broflovski? Mom! That’s Kyle’s mother! Kyle’s! The guy who’s sole existence seems to be dedicated to making my life miserable!”

Liane rolled her eyes and turned around again to continue cooking “Kyle is not a bad boy and his mother is a good friend of mine who just needs some help in a certain area. I don’t even understand why do you dislike Kyle so much anyways”

“He’s a jew, a ginger and hates that I’m smart and good looking” Eric huffed leaning against the counter with his arms crossed “He has always made fun of my weight and of your previous job and is a hypocrite who likes to set people against me for the very things he then does to others… Those are good enough reasons for you?”

The woman sighed “I didn’t know he affected you this much. I could talk to Sheila about it if you want. I’m sure she doesn’t know all this or she would have done something already. Or maybe you could talk to her, after all she would be in your debt if you agree to help her”

Eric raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled at his mother “Help her? With what?”

“Well, she has been needing some… Assistance with a certain thing for a long time now and you could be perfect for that” There was a sly smirk on Liane’s lips now “You see, she has a husband but he doesn’t take care of her needs and South Park is currently out of stock of people who deal in the sex trade, at least good ones, so I thought that maybe this is where you could come in. In her that would be”

The fat teen’s jaw was so low that it was almost painful and his look of utter shock and disbelief were pretty comical “You’re asking me… To fuck her?”

“Well, it was she who asked actually. After I told her of our activities and of how good you are at them” Liane caressed her son’s cheek and went over for a pot.

“Kyle’s mom asked for me to fuck her?” Eric scoffed now and then burst into laughter “Kyle’s mom… Fucking wants… Me to fuck her!” He was doubling down with laughter and almost went out of breath until he managed to calm down “Wait… This isn’t for money right? Because I don’t need to be called a whore. Just having you being one is enough”

Liane shot a frown to him “Of course not. I wouldn’t pimp my own son like that”

“No you just fuck him yourself” Eric snickered and Liane’s frown deepened so he gave a quick peck to his mother’s lips “I still don’t like the idea of you telling her… What if word gets out? Aside from you going to jail I don’t wanna be known as the guy who fucks his mother…”

“Well, that’s actually the other reason why I agreed to ask you about this” Liane sighed while putting everything she had prepared into the pot “What we do is great but you do need to be with other people. I wouldn’t want this becoming something we can’t manage”

“What are you talking about?” Eric asked grabbing some snacks from the cupboard. Watching his mother cook made him hungry.

“I’m worried that this fun we’re having could get mixed with… Well, feelings…” Liane bit her lip and looked a bit concerned at her son “I don’t want to mess up your life even more than I have already done”

Eric rolled his eyes and hugged her, planting a kiss on her lips and a light smack at her butt “Don’t be ridiculous. I love you mom but like… As my mom. Yeah we do fuck and stuff but it’s not like I would want to marry you or make you have my babies or anything” Eric shuddered a bit “That would be creepy. I’m not some white trash inbreeding redneck. We have our fun now but someday I do hope to find someone to have… Something else”

Liane chuckled and nodded “That’s good to know. But still I think it might be even fun for you to do this. Sheila might look uptight on the outside but indoors she is pretty wild. And she’s also pretty tight on the inside too…”

“Mom! Wait, did you fuck Kyle’s mom?” Eric asked between baffled and amused.

“Just a couple of times…” Liane snickered.

“Holy shit…” Eric laughed and let go of his mother so she could return to her coking “Okay so if I do this I could get to tell Kyle ‘Yeah, say anything you want but nothing will erase your mother moaning my name while I fuck her’ and it would be totally true this time”

“Eric, this is not something you should gloat about” Liane said in a chastising tone.

“It is the perfect gloating material!” Eric whined but then smirked “I know…I’m not stupid mom. So Kyle’s mom is a bitch and also a slut…”

“Don’t talk like that about my friend Eric” The woman frowned again at her son with her hands on her hips “She’s a very nice person who just happens to have a pretty big appetite for sex. Like we both do, so you should be more understanding”

Eric rolled his eyes but nodded “Fine… I get it” He cupped his chin in a thoughtful pose for a moment and then nodded again “Okay, I’ll do it. But we should be careful about this. People seem to live off gossip in this town more than of food or water”

“I know but don’t worry. Sheila knows how to be discreet” Liane smiled “I’ll tell her you agreed and you two can arrange something then”

The husky boy walked behind his mother and hugged, cupping one of her breasts in one hand and moving the other between her legs “Hurry up with dinner now. All this talk about doing someone else got me in the mood to doing you” Liane half moaned between laughs and hurried with the food.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	6. Chapter 6

“So…”

“So, we’re here…” 

Eric and Sheila looked at each other for a moment and then averted their gaze quickly. To say that Eric was nervous would have been a complete and utter understatement. The idea of having sex with someone other than his mother was a bit daunting already without the added issue of this being his childhood nemesis’ mother, who had the reputation of being a puritan control freak in the street and, according to Liane, a complete different kind of wild freak in the sheets. The perfume Sheila had worn that day was strong and sweet enough to make Eric’s head spin. Or maybe it was just the effort he was making to not start trembling from the nerves. 

Of course that he wouldn’t show any of it. Sheila Broflovski had asked specifically for him to share her bed and that was something weirder than pretty much anything else Eric would have imagined before and yet also intriguing and enticing somehow. Eric licked his lips and cleared his throat, looking back at the ginger in front of him “Okay so, what will it be then? I don’t know how much time we have here so I would at least have to know what we’re doing”

Sheila half smiled at that and Eric wasn’t sure if maybe she had misunderstood his words. He had tried to sound professional, or at least enough according to what he had learned from living with his mother, even if he wasn’t going to get any money out of this. Thinking again, he kinda regretted his prideful choice.

“Eager or just nervous?” Sheila smirked now, which surprised Eric because he had never seen such a mischievous expression on her “Because if you’re not ready we can…”

“No, I’m fine” Eric took a concealed deep breath.

“Good” The large woman traced her eyes up and down Eric’s figure, taking her time over Eric’s groin “Maybe we could start by showing what we have? And then things could go on their own from there”

The fat brunet nodded and shook off his jacket as Sheila did the same with her sweater. But then Eric played a bit unsure with the hem of his shirt so the woman continued with her blouse, leaving her torso almost completely bare. Eric stared in awe at the huge breasts of the woman in front of him. He had never seen a pair that big in his whole life except in porn of course. Sheila caught the boy’s stare and smiled as she moved forward onto the couch, going closer to Eric “Want to keep going?”

Her words were soft and reassuring, both qualities never heard coming from her by Eric before but they worked more than well to ease the boy into the whole situation. With a half grin, Eric disposed of his shirt and reclined a bit onto the couch letting Sheila to once more rake her eyes all over his naked torso. The fat woman now stood up and unbuttoned her pants, letting them to fall down revealing some very provocative laced panties Eric would have never imagined Kyle’s mother could even dare to wear. 

Biting his lower lip at the image, Eric did the same and stood out of his pants, standing there just in his boxers feeling them already getting tighter at the front. Sheila licked her lips slowly and smirked again at Eric before unlatching her bra and taking it off. Eric sucked in a sharp breath at the sight. Her tits looked even bigger than before and the boy felt himself getting harder faster than he could even register. Sheila walked around the coffee table, closing the space between them and finally stood near Eric with a smile both warm and salacious “Wanna take care of the rest yourself?”

The room suddenly had become claustrophobically small for Eric and the perfume invaded not only his nose but his very thoughts. The ginger woman’s massive breasts were just an inch away from his own chest and he had never felt so compelled to bury his face in a cleavage so much like right now. Suddenly lust took over Eric’s mind and doubts were completely discarded away as he slowly sat back onto the couch, never taking his eyes off Sheila, before tracing his hands down the sides of her belly to finally grab her panties and lowering them softly. If the sight of Sheila’s breasts had been enticing, what Eric had now in front of him was more compelling than the power of any god. He had expected her to sport a red forest of pubes that would make his stay in that area at least a bit difficult. Instead he was graced with a perfectly smooth huge mound of soft pale skin that preambled a fat and very tight looking pussy with lips so plush and inviting that he just couldn’t resist tracing a finger over them and twitched in his boxers at the softness and warmth that awaited him there. 

Sheila purred at the touch and smiled down at Eric “Like what you see?”

“I would like more to taste rather than just seeing” Eric replied smirking a bit.

“No one’s stopping you…” She said and parted her legs a bit. Eric didn’t need any other signal and he dove forward to lick her pussy lips all the way up making her shiver a bit in her place “That’s nice...” She purred again. Eric then pressed his lips against hers and parted them with his tongue, tracing circles until he reached her clit which he lapped at with quick strokes “Ahhh!! That’s way better!” Sheila moaned and grabbed Eric’s hair with both her hands. 

The fat boy moved his hands to hold Sheila’s ass, squeezing her humongous cheeks as his tongue went as far inside her pussy as it could go. Sheila then pushed him back onto the couch, putting one of her feet up on it and pressing her groin onto Eric’s face who took the added access to her pussy more than welcomed as he began to mouth at her outer lips as his tongue ravaged her inside ones. Then Eric moved up to concentrate on her clit, suckling at the hard knob like a starved kitten searching for milk. Sheila’s loud moans covered the living room making Eric’s cock twitch and dampen his boxers as he delighted himself with her pussy until the large woman began to tremble a bit under the pleasure and she finally cried out in ecstasy as she came hard on Eric’s face. 

Eric fully reclined onto the couch and looked up, smiling at the panting woman and dabbing her juices off his mouth “How was that for an icebreaker?”

Sheila snorted and opened her eyes smiling at Eric “I always knew you were dangerously good with words but never imagined you would be so with all of what your mouth can do” She moved away from Eric and kneeled in front of him frowning a bit at his boxers “You’re severely overdressed”

“But you can do something about it right?” Eric gave her a toothy grin which turned into a moan when Sheila went down to encase his clothed member with her mouth “Fuck…!!”

Sheila backed away and gave him a reprimanding look “Watch your mouth young man”

“I’d rather watch yours gorging on my cock” Eric replied with a sly smirk.

The ginger woman raised an eyebrow “I think you’re too irreverent for that” Eric looked at her between surprised and miffed but she yanked his boxers off in one swift move and for a second just stared amazed at his leaking cock “Abraham’s beard! That’s huge!” She grabbed a firm hold on it and slowly lowered the foreskin, biting her lip as a bit of precum rolled down the shaft and onto her hand “Liane wasn’t exaggerating at all…” Sheila looked up to see that Eric was sporting a huge smug grin so she scoffed “I would certainly love to feast on this but like I said, you’re not getting that today if you’re not going to be polite…” Eric was about to protest when Sheila raised herself a bit and moved forward with her breasts in hand and placing each to the side of Eric’s cock, pressing them together, making the boy gasp at the warmth and contact “You’re gonna have to settle just with this now”

The chubby teen limited himself to nod attempting to look disappointed when actually he was about to burst with excitement. Each of Sheila’s tits were as big as a cantaloupe and softer than a pillow but with enough firmness to create a perfect sheathe of pleasure for Eric’s dick. Sheila softly began moving them up and down the whole length of the boy’s member making him tremble in delight “That’s uhhhh… Fair…” Eric half moaned as his precum slobbered down Sheila’s tits. She moved faster then, making Eric grab a fistful of the couch to keep himself in place and not grind his hips ups seeking more friction with those amazing orbs that were taking him to heaven faster than he could control. 

So much was he enjoying that at one moment Eric had to firmly grab Sheila’s hand, stopping her movements as he tried to catch his breath “What is it Eric?” Sheila asked surprised but then smirked a bit “Close already?” 

“Yeah…” Eric took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down a bit.

“Then we should keep going” Sheila said moving again really slow “You’re young, I bet you can cum more than once in a day without ending spent right?”

“Uhhhh... “ Eric groaned a bit and nodded “Yeah, I can do that…”

“Good” Sheila smiled and gave Eric’s cockhead a playful lick before resuming her movements. Eric sucked in a gasp and reclined onto the couch.

By now both Eric’s cock and Sheila’s breasts were so damp in the boy’s juice that they made a wet sound each time she moved and eased the friction of the skin, in turn making Eric writhe in his seat not able or willing to mask his pleasure “I’m getting… Ohhhh shit!!!” He quickly looked down at Sheila now completely afraid that she would stop her wonderful ministrations but she just smiled at him and moved faster “Fuck!!! I’m gonna…!!!!” Eric growled then as his cock spurted thick strands of cum that jumped right at Sheila’s face covering it and her tits in his warm seed. Sheila kept moving as Eric half whimpered riding down his orgasm until she finally stopped letting the fat teen to catch his breath.

The ginger woman finally let go of Eric’s dick and stood up. Eric had recovered enough to open his eyes and watch astounded how Sheila wiped the cum off her tits and face and then licked her fingers clean each time “I gotta say, I sure wish you would’ve used this kind of punishment all the times I was an idiot around you before” Eric smirked “It would have worked way better than anything else”

Sheila laughed then and grabbed her clothes “Maybe you’re right. It would have been a great positive reinforcement technique” She winked at Eric “And it’s not even the first time I think about it…” Eric raised his eyebrows completely bewildered as Sheila tended a hand to him “Come. We should freshen up a bit and if you want we can continue this in the bedroom. There’s still some time today” The chubby boy took her hand and got up, grabbing his clothes too and following her to the bathroom upstairs.

“I guess you’re all best gals with my mom again or something?” Eric said tracing circles on his belly while lying face up on the Broflovski’s marital bed.

“Kind of. I never stopped being friends with Liane” Sheila replied sitting beside Eric with her back on the bed rest and drinking some wine “But things made us fall apart a bit and for a long while we stopped meeting with her…”

“I’m ‘things’ right?” Eric asked with a small sigh.

Sheila looked down at the brunet boy and pursed her lips “Some of the things you’ve done… When you were littler we tolerated more because, well, you didn’t know better. But then it kept escalating…”

“You do know the other guys did all kinds of shit too right?” Eric frowned a bit.

“I know of some, yes... “

“But I bet not all of them” The fat boy scoffed.

“You have to understand, nearly every time something bad happened to our kids you were in the middle of it…” Sheila said with a slightly concerned tone.

“Maybe they’re just better at hiding it” Eric shrugged “Or maybe I was just a better scapegoat… Like when they broke all my stuff at the cabin because of the Skankhunt thing”

Sheila shot a surprised look at Eric and put down the glass “That was…”

Eric rolled his eyes “It doesn’t matter” He sighed again and tapped on his belly softly “I know I fucked up. Which makes me wonder what the hell I’m doing in here”

The ginger woman smiled a bit and gently ran her hand over Eric’s hair “Things are different now”

“Because you needed a good lay and I happen to be the best at it?” Eric gave her a smug grin looking up.

Sheila scoffed and ruffled his hair “Because you’ve changed. For the better. I even could say that I wish Kyle was more like you are now… Seems that with time the roles have reversed”

Eric just laid there pondering on those words for a while until he finally looked around and said “I think this is the first time I’ve been in this bed…”

“Really?” Sheila asked surprised “With the amount of time you’ve spent sneaking around this house I thought you would have done it before”

Eric frowned a bit puzzled at that and then his eyes widened “Wait, you knew about that?”

“About you sneaking here when you thought no one would notice to do whatever mischief you wanted?” Sheila chuckled a bit “Yes, I knew. At least of some times…”

“And you never said anything? Why?” 

“Well, I guess I thought it was kinda cute that you tried to be close to Kyle so much even when you were so vocal about wanting the contrary” The fat woman smiled fondly looking away “I kinda envied your crush on my little boy since it’s the kind of feeling I’ve always wanted someone to feel for me…”

“What?!” Eric propped himself up on his elbows looking bewildered “I don’t have a crush on Kyle! Why would you even think that?!”

“Come on Eric…” Sheila smiled “That borderline obsession you had with him. All the things you did just to get his attention. All the times you helped him even when you always said pretty nasty things about him…”

Eric’s face went redder than a stop light and he plopped onto the bed again with a huff “Fine… Maybe, just maybe, I kinda had a tiny stupid crush on him…” The brunet rolled his eyes “But that was a long time ago. Before…” Eric looked down and sighed “Maybe the roles have reversed indeed…”

Sheila let the silence reign once more for a while, though she kept caressing Eric’s head softly as she took another sip of her wine. Eric looked up and smirked “Can I have some of that?”

“Did you turn 21 suddenly and I didn’t notice?” Sheila replied amused.

“I guess sexing up a teenager is better than letting him have some little alcohol huh?” Eric’s smirk grew defiant then.

Sheila rolled her eyes and put the glass down on the nightstand “Not really. But I can do something else for you that will make you forget about the wine” She winked at him and Eric grinned. The fat woman moved to sit beside Eric’s belly and ran her hand down it until she reached the mat of coppery pubes which she played with for a moment, feeling how Eric was already starting to get stiff. The boy put his hands behind his head and looked expectant as Sheila began to play with his balls, eliciting a soft hum from him. She rolled the meaty orbs around, squeezing and tugging here and there before moving her other hand to stroke on Eric’s shaft. He was rock hard already and Sheila sped up her movements on his cock. Eric then reached with his left hand to trace it up Sheila’s big thigh finally reaching her pussy which he caressed slowly, teasing with his finger at the lips, getting past them inside a little bit each time.

They both quickly got wet and suddenly Sheila stopped jacking Eric off to then move towards the nightstand. She produced a condom from the drawer and deftly put it on Eric. With a wicked grin, the ginger woman straddled Eric and rubbed his cock against her entrance, coating it with her juices before kneeling up to line it with her pussy. Painfully slow, Sheila went down on Eric’s prick, letting it enter her and moaning with every inch that went past the lips until it had completely disappeared inside her “Oh dear Moses! I’m so full… It feels even bigger than it looks!”

Eric was breathing hard already because even if the pace had been way slower than what he was used to, in a way it had been very exciting just for that and also being inside Sheila just felt amazing. Her warmth not only enveloped his member but also his whole lower body and having such a massive figure over him was something he would’ve never thought would feel this good.

After a minute of adjusting to Eric’s size, Sheila began moving up to then let herself fall heavily onto that steely thick rod, moaning each time she did it and speeding up until she was riding Eric at a great pace. The chubby boy wasted no time and promptly went for her huge tits which were bouncing beautifully until he cupped them in his hands and squeezed them softly, toying with the nipples as he too began to moan at the sensation of Sheila’s pussy eating him up. 

That seemed to spur the fat woman because she began to ride Eric as if he was a mechanical bull and the bed creaked miserably under them, making Eric worry about it breaking down though the pleasure he was getting at the moment was just too grand to worry about anything else.

Once more, everything went more slippery down where they were both connected, making the movements easier and more pleasurable as Sheila sped herself even more while Eric kneaded on her breasts like they were dough. The woman leaned forward and held herself with her hands on the bed as her hips grinded hard and fast onto Eric’s until she finally whimpered loudly and came once more. The contractions around Eric’s cock were the drop that spilled the glass and Eric groaned hard as his cock spilled all his cum as well.

Sheila finally stopped and for a long while neither of them moved a muscle aside from their chests which were moving fast showing how agitated they were. 

“Are you okay?” Sheila asked at Eric with a faint smile and ragged breath.

“I just have been ridden harder than all the westerns in the world together” He laughed “I’m more than okay!” He looked down and squeezed Sheila’s tits once more making her purr “These drive me mad so much…”

Sheila laughed too “Maybe next time you can have more fun with them. Or with anything else in my body…” She huffed a bit while raising herself up again and let Eric’s cock slip out of her finally moving off the boy.

Eric took off the condom and gave it to Sheila who went to the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. He sat on the bed still a bit tired, still a bit aroused and smiled at her “Would it be okay if there’s a next time?”

“With how awesome you performed there can be as many times as you want” Sheila walked back to him and caressed his cheek “But for now we should get cleaned up and dressed because Kyle will be back from his classes in just half an hour. Eric nodded and stood up, once more following Sheila to the bathroom.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	7. Chapter 7

“Damn mom… That was one of your finest blowjobs yet” Eric was still panting and looking down at his mother with a dazed smile on his lips.

“You’re just flattering me because you want that pie you’ve been ranting about for dinner” Liane scoffed licking off the remaining cum on Eric’s cock.

“I mean it!” The chubby boy replied “Actually, I thought you were trying to score like extra points or something with me after last week…” Liane shot a puzzled look at her son and he rolled his eyes “You know, because of Sheila…”

“You’re calling her by first name already?” Liane raised an eyebrow amused.

“Does that bother you?” Eric’s question carried some honest concern.

“You think I’m jealous of you having sex with someone else?”

“Are you?” Eric asked not sure of what to think.

“How good it was?” Liane asked back sitting beside her son.

“Like I said before, it was awesome…” Eric smiled a bit but then bit his lip and was about to say something else but was stopped by his mother.

“Then all I am is happy for my little poopsiekins” She pinched one of Eric’s lovehandles and kissed his cheek “Really sweetie, It’s not like I want to keep you all to myself. Of course that you’re one of the best lays I’ve had in my whole life, but what I really want is you to be happy and to experience a lot of good things, especially now that you’re young”

Eric smiled again and leaned his head onto Liane’s shoulder “She said we can do it again…”

“And to think you were so reluctant to even give it a try” Liane chuckled and caressed the boy’s thigh “But I guess you’re already warmed up to the idea of having fun with others right?” Eric nodded wrapping his arms around her torso. Liane smiled then “That’s good because I may have another proposal for you”

The fat brunet looked up surprised “What? You mean like, someone else?”

Liane nodded “Linda Stotch might be needing your… Special skills”

“How the hell did Butters’ mom know about this?” Eric sounded really alarmed now and his voice turned darker “I can’t believe Sheila told anyone else…”

“Calm down sweetums. It was me who told her” Liane caressed her son’s belly in a soothing manner.

Eric frowned a bit at her “I thought you weren’t gonna pimp me around…” His gaze turned colder for a second “What? I took away your friendship rights with them with my bullshit so now you’re buying them back with my cock?”

Liane frowned deeply concerned at that and took Eric’s hand squeezing it softly “Do you really think I could do something that horrible?” She looked down appalled now “I guess I did some pretty awful things to you before so you’re in your right to think like that…”

The chubby teen’s anger dissipated and quickly kissed his mother softly “I shouldn’t have said that…” He sighed and leaned again on her chest “You’re an awesome mom. And I did shit all over your friendship with them so…”

“It wasn’t just your fault” Liane held Eric’s face against her chest with one hand while caressing his back with the other “I could’ve been a better mother before” She then scoffed “What a mess I must be that it took us having sex for me to start acting like an actual mother for you…”

Eric just tightened his embrace on her as a response and they laid there in silence for a while until he kissed one of her breasts softly “I guess I should be glad that you’re spreading around how good I am in bed huh?”

Liane chuckled and pinched one of Eric’s nipples “It wasn’t like that… But everyone noticed how changed Sheila was after you two had your ‘date’, so obviously they asked her what her secret was. She wouldn’t tell of course but did hint towards me being the one responsible for it. Linda approached me about it and I thought it might be good for you to expand your experiences a bit more while at the same time helping another friend of mine…”

“It wasn’t a date” Eric half groaned “We just fucked hard. Not even kissed once…” The boy looked up once more and held his chin in thought for a moment “Maybe you’re right. Wouldn’t be bad to try some new pussy… I mean, with her husband I bet she must be tighter than blast door”

Liane laughed and slapped playfully on his belly “Don’t be mean… But yeah, I kinda think the same”

Eric chuckled and lapped at one of Liane’s tits “Okay, tell her we can do it then” He moved up to kiss his mother and got off the bed smirking at her “You were kinda right though, I do want that pie for dinner…” 

Liane snorted and slapped her son’s ass when he bent down to grab his boxers “Fine, but finish your homework first”

Contrary to the last time he had done this, Eric found himself not only not nervous at all but quite excited when he knocked at the Stotch’s door. Linda might not be as appealing to his particular tastes as Sheila or his mother were but she still had some charm on her and Eric was also curious about what she might do. After all, rigid and prude people were often pretty wild in bed.

Linda greeted Eric with a nervous smile and looked around making sure no one saw them while letting the boy inside “I’m sorry but we only have one hour before Butters comes back so we should hurry…”

Eric just shrugged with a light smirk and grabbed the woman’s hips pulling her closer “Here or in the bedroom?”

Linda gasped at the move but quickly wrapped her arms around Eric’s neck and planted a heated kiss on his lips “Upstairs will be more comfortable” Eric nodded and followed her upstairs already shedding his jacket on the way.

Once in the room, Eric took off his shirt too and helped Linda out of her dress, chuckling both surprised and amused at the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra under it. The fat boy cupped her small breasts and squeezed them softly making her moan a little. She fumbled with his belt, trying to undo it but her hands were trembling a bit so Eric had to help her until he finally stepped out of his pants “Are those nerves or you’re just too eager to get to the good stuff?” Eric asked in a low, seductive voice.

Linda sat on the bed and bit her lip “A bit of both… It’s been so long since I’ve been with a man… A real one at least” 

“Technically I’m a boy still so…” Eric scoffed “But I get what you mean” He pulled down his boxers and grinned proud at the stare of wonder the blond woman had as her eyes fixed on his semi hardon.

“Oh my god…” She whispered “It’s as big as Butters’!” 

“Butters is hung?” It was Eric’s turn to be surprised “I always thought that he was the biggest in the class when we were kids because he had started developing sooner than the rest…” Then he furrowed his brow “Wait, how do you know that he has a good chode?”

Linda blushed a bit and looked away “I’ve seen him masturbate several times. Also in the showers and sometimes when he sleeps in and I gotta wake him up…”

“Holy fuck, this is priceless” Eric laughed “Do all the South Park moms spy their kids jacking off and shit?”

“He’s very… Naive” Linda rolled her eyes “He doesn’t even bother hiding it well”

“I mean, you were the ones who told him that a boner was a ‘friend detector’ and that his cum was a magic juice or some shit” Eric chuckled “What else did you expect?” He then smirked and grabbed his dick, wiggling it a couple times until it was completely hard “Maybe we should wait until he gets here though… I’m kinda curious now about his tool…”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea” Linda sounded nervous again though her eyes were pretty much glued to Eric’s cock and she kept licking her lips.

“Fair enough” Eric nodded and then smirked down at her “Looks like you’re dying to get a taste… Go ahead” Linda grabbed Eric’s cock and stroked it a couple times before licking at the head, making the boy shudder a bit. She then traced her tongue from the base to the tip and back down some more to then finally part her lips and let the fat instrument into her mouth “Mmmmm yeah… That’s pretty good…” Eric moaned and placed a hand on the woman’s head, stroking her hair softly but letting her dictate the pace. She sucked on him vigorously, confirming that she was indeed starved for some good cock as Eric had thought. He then grabbed her head with both hands and kept it firm in its place while he rocked his hips back and forth with a nice rhythm but minding not to push too much so as to not gag her.

Linda was moaning around Eric’s cock and he saw that she lowered one of her hands into her panties, surely moving furiously right on her pussy. 

The chubby teen let her have some fun for a while until he suddenly pulled his member out of her mouth and smiled “Since we don’t have much time and you’re obviously wanting something else than just this we should move to the main course already…”

Linda was breathing hard but nodded smiling too and moved to the nightstand “Will regular condoms fit you okay?” She gave Eric’s tool a kinda concerned look.

“Are you really worried about the condoms or your pussy?” Eric replied noticing her hesitation. She pursed her lips and Eric chuckled “I can manage with regulars as long as they’re ultra thin ones. And if you have some lube it might help too, especially if you haven’t done this in a while…”

The woman nodded and handed Eric a condom while grabbing some lube too. She took off her panties which were drenched already and moved to be on all fours on the bed. Eric raised his eyebrows amused at that as he put on the rubber “I thought you would be a missionary kind of girl…”

“This is the way I’ve always done it since I married Stephen” Linda said again blushing sheepishly “He doesn’t like it any other way…”

Eric scoffed and kneeled behind her coating his dick with some lube “Should’ve figured as much” He lined up his member against Linda’s entrance and rubbed it around the lips a bit making her gasp “Should I go slow?”

“Please” She nodded and Eric began pushing softly, noticing that her pussy opened up eagerly for him at first but just as the tip was inside he encountered some resistance, probably her crevice wasn’t used to such a fat intruder and he had to push a bit harder though he made sure to not do it too roughly. Linda whimpered the whole time until Eric was finally fully inside her and she panted roughly when he stopped “God! I think I’ve never had anything this big in me…”

“Fuck, it shows!” Eric groaned feeling how her muscles squeezed around his cock like nothing else had before “Maybe it would be best if you move on it at first. I don’t wanna hurt you or something…”

Linda nodded and moved forward a bit, whimpering again as Eric’s member slid half way out of her pussy and then she backed down on it again releasing a loud satisfied moan. Eric just watched delighted as Linda fucked herself on his cock, groaning and moaning at that tightness around him until the arousal was too much to control and he grabbed her hips firmly to begin thrusting faster, making her moan louder with each pump. Still Eric didn’t moved as savagely as he had with his mother before since Linda was clearly not accustomed to his size yet and the point of this whole thing was that they both had a good time, though he did pump onto the blond woman at a nice pace, their hips smacking against each other with an alluring wet sound. 

With time Eric could feel how Linda’s grasp on him felt a bit looser than before and he sped up his fucking until she was crying out really loud and he approached fast to the climax. Her pussy squeezed rhythmically around him so good that Eric couldn’t and frankly didn’t want to stop himself until he came really hard, his cock twitching and expanding Linda’s hole with each shot until he didn’t had anything more to give and his orgasm died down slowly leaving only the bliss behind. But even in that state, Eric noticed that he hadn’t felt the typical spasms around his cock that signaled the woman had orgasmed so he quickly reached around her waist and still deep inside her, Eric rubbed at Linda’s clit, eliciting even more moans and cries of pleasure until she finally came around him.

They both collapsed on their side onto the bed. Eric felt himself twitch some more inside the woman and could’ve gone for seconds but it was risky to do it without changing the condom and when he finally pulled out he remembered that they were pressed by time so he didn’t even suggest it.

“I don’t think I’ve ever came this hard in my whole life…” Linda was still panting sprawled onto the bed. 

Eric smiled proud of himself and took out the condom, walking to the bathroom to flush it down the toilet and clean himself up a bit. When he returned to the bedroom, Linda was still on the bed and looking happier than Eric remembered ever seen before “We can always try to make it better if you want to do it again” He smirked at her while putting on his boxers. Then his smirk turned into a devilish grin “Or maybe you could even try Butters if he’s so endowed as you say… Could be something interesting to watch, or even better, be a part of…” He winked at her and Linda laughed while walking to the bathroom to clean herself up.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	8. Chapter 8

Eric wasn’t known for his table manners. Or maybe he was known for how bad they were. But even he would have restrained a little when eating at someone else’s place if only for the sake of not being thrown out until he had eaten enough. Now though, Eric threw caution off the window as he scarfed the scones in front of him “What the hell?! These are so amazing!” Or that’s what could be translated from his full-mouthed groans.

“I’m happy you’re liking them so much” Sheila smiled while sipping some tea “That’s a very old family recipe though I enhanced it a bit”

“I thought Jews couldn’t eat bacon” The fat boy downed another of the biscuits.

“It’s kosher bacon so there’s nothing to worry about” Sheila replied “I know how fond you are of at least the regular kind so I made them with that”

Eric chewed a bit in silence and then threw a cautious glance at the woman “This is not like, payment, right? Because I’m not whoring myself...”

“Of course not” Sheila shook her head and smiled again “At least not in the way you think. I just wanted to have an attention with you as thanks for the wonderful time we had the other day and maybe… To encourage you to have some more fun”

The large brunet chuckled and sipped some of his tea “It’s not like you need to do anything to make me want an encore of that” He took the last bit of the scone in his hand and licked his lips “Though that was some pretty spot on intuition from you. Eating always puts me in the mood for some good sex”

Sheila gave the boy a lustful smile “Whenever you’re ready then” 

Eric bit his lip as she stood up and he did the same “I’m always ready” He walked over to where Sheila was and teasingly caressed her hips before walking towards the stairs.

As soon as they reached the bedroom they both began to undress and in no time they were already naked and approaching each other on the bed. Sheila laid face up as Eric explored her voluptuous body with a hand making her shiver whenever he touched an especially sensitive place. Then Eric hovered over the ginger woman and hesitated for a moment before kissing her. She welcomed his lips and tongue immediately and the almost shy kiss became an almost savage making out in a second. By now Eric was already rock hard and he used his position to grind his erection against Sheila’s groin, feeling how wet she was becoming and relishing onto the moans he yanked out of her. 

Slowly Eric moved from her mouth to her neck but his self-control was already pretty clouded so he went directly to the place he actually wanted to be in. Sheila gasped and groaned when Eric captured one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling on it while kneading on her other tit with his hand all the while continuing to frot himself onto her pussy. Eric finally got to bury his head between her breasts and pressed them to each side of his face “I could die smothered in here and would be happy about it” His voice came muffled but obviously excited.

Sheila laughed and gave a playful slap to Eric’s lovehandle “I can’t let you do that. At least not until we do something I’ve had in mind since the last time”

Eric raised his head and looked curious at her “If it’s gonna be as good as the ride you gave me the other day I’m so down for it”

Sheila made a mischievous smile “I think you’ll like it…”

“Bring it on then” Eric grinned and moved off Sheila but not before stealing a quick lick at one of her breasts.

The fat woman left the bed and went to grab a box from the closet. Then she took out a pretty large and fat black dildo which she shook on her hand smiling at Eric “What do you think?”

The boy was speechless and his eyes couldn’t leave the rubber phallus. He finally cleared his throat and almost whimpered “That’s… For me?”

Sheila climbed onto the bed again and laid beside Eric with a concerned look “What’s wrong? I thought that since you’re bi you might like this…” She then bit her lip and looked down in realization “You’ve never done it? Or maybe you just don’t like to bottom… I assumed…”

“No…” Eric shook his head and sighed with a half-smile “I mean yes. I’ve done it but only a couple of times with mom… And the one she used was definitely smaller than this one”

“We don’t have to do it if you’re not ready or wanting it” Sheila sat on the bed and moved to put away the dildo.

But Eric stopped her and a bit hesitantly grabbed the sturdy black dick and inspected it “I want to try… At least a little bit”

“We can stop if it hurts too much or you don’t like it” Sheila said a bit more encouraged “It’s just that I’ve always wanted to try pegging a man and Gerald wouldn’t even dream of letting me do something like this…”

“Would you get off on it?” Eric asked curious again running his hand over the dildo.

“Just the idea makes me really wet” Sheila said between aroused and a bit bashful “And this is not just any dildo. Look” She took it from Eric’s hand and showed him both ends, one was exactly shaped like a fat glans and the other was thinner and with a little bend and some grooves on it “The harness ring would be over here and this smaller end would be inside me. So as I thrust into you I would be doing the same for myself”

“That sounds trippy” Eric chuckled “I mean, the size it’s still a bit… Intimidating. But the whole idea sounds freaking hot” He nodded resolute “Let’s do it. How do you want me? I’ve only done it kinda like missionary style so…”

“Maybe you could be on all fours?” Sheila suggested while stepping out of the bed again to grab some lube “I think it’s a better position to take something big if you’re not used to it”

Eric nodded again and assumed the pose, grabbing a pillow to wrap his arms around and rest his head on. He felt vulnerable like this and it made him nervous but also this kind of submission felt exciting and especially if he was in the hands of someone who had already given him so much pleasure.

Finally Eric felt the mattress dipping down behind him and the cold contact of the lube on his hole. He hissed a bit when Sheila pressed one finger into him but it felt nice “How much prepping would you need? You kinda feel a bit dilated already but I don’t know…”

“Just find the prostate and give it a couple nudges” Eric replied feeling his cheeks burning “The damned thing works like a switch for me…” Sheila moved her finger around softly for a while until Eric moaned really loud and clenched around the digit in pure ecstasy “Right there! Oh fuck…”

Sheila chuckled amused and caressed the knob a couple times until Eric relaxed again and she pulled out. Then she strapped the dildo to the harness and put it on herself, gasping a bit as the tip entered her pussy. Sheila coated the rest of the dildo with a generous amount of lube and placed the tip against Eric’s entrance “Ready?” Eric just nodded and the ginger woman began pushing slowly, her eyes glued to the boy’s hole giving way to the black intruder.

Eric groaned and whimpered the whole way and they had to stop a couple times for him to catch his breath because the dildo stretched him out like nothing else before. Finally Sheila managed to be buried deep into the fat teen’s ass and gave him a brief respite while kneading on his huge cheeks “Does it hurt too much? Want me to pull out?”

The husky boy shook his head “It stings a bit but nothing I can’t manage. Just give me a second and then do me slow”

Sheila nodded and waited until the boy moved himself onto the dildo a couple times signaling he was ready. Sheila grabbed Eric’s hips and began moving slowly then, taking just a quarter of the dildo out and pushing in softly. Eric grunted at each move but gradually the sounds turned more pleased than pained and Sheila took it as a cue to move faster.

Soon she was already fucking Eric with a pretty nice and steady pace, trying to angle the tool so that it would rub against the boy’s prostate as well as giving her more pleasure. They both moaned in unison though Eric was by far the loudest and at some point he began pushing back on his own against Sheila “Ah! Ah! Ahhhh Ouch!... That’s… Owww… Right there… Oh fuuuuck...” He was whimpering by now and it was clear that Sheila was doing a good job reaching his sweet spot though sometimes he gritted his teeth and even a couple tears ran down his face.

Sheila was clearly more than worked up by then. Having such a cute boy unraveling in pleasure under her while the same moves made an excellent work on her pussy brought her to the limit so she sped up her thrusts until she messily came burying the tool deep inside both of them. Sheila grinded her hips riding down her orgasm for a while until she finally stopped altogether. The woman was breathing hard but it was nothing compared to the wheezing coming from Eric, whose face was completely smothered into the pillow though his ass had never stopped being raised all the way. Sheila contemplated the boy’s sweaty back and his blushed shoulders and messy hair before caressing his hip softly “Are you okay Eric? Maybe I got too carried away…”

It took him a moment to reply but finally Eric turned his head off the pillow and said in a raspy voice “I’m good… Though I kinda want to cum now before the pain comes back…” Sheila nodded and began pulling out but Eric stopped her “No, keep it inside. Just let me…” He slowly turned around to lay on his side, signaling the woman to follow his movements so the dildo wouldn’t leave his ass. Then he bent and lifted his leg before grabbing his cock and starting to jack it off.

Sheila then softly stopped him and replaced his hand with hers “Please, allow me…” Eric smiled at her and closed his eyes as Sheila stroked on his cock. The whole head and half the mast were coated in precum and there was a puddle of it on the bed where Eric’s member had been while he was fucked thoroughly. He was hard as a rock and it took Sheila just half a minute before he began groaning again until his pearly semen went flying even off the bed.

Eric was panting so hard that for a moment it looked that he was having trouble breathing and he certainly felt too weak to even do so. Sheila rubbed at his cock a little more until she was sure the boy had rode down his orgasm and then carefully slid the dildo out of him. Eric felt himself drowsing off a bit from the exhaustion that such powerful fucking had exerted in him. He barely registered how Sheila cleaned him out a bit until she laid beside him, wrapping an arm around his massive belly “Looks like it was a bit too much for you huh? Are you okay?”

Eric sighed and nodded “Just sleepy… It was super cool though”

Sheila kissed the back of his neck and caressed his belly “You earned some rest indeed. Even as a bottom you gave me so much pleasure… Though don’t actually fall asleep because the boys will be back soon”

Eric was still feeling more like going back to bed than heading out, not to mention that his ass still felt the consequences of the previous beating. The times he had done this before had been passionate and good of course but this one had been completely on another level, not only because the dildo had been bigger but also because Sheila had at least twice the mass than his mother so the pounding had been way more powerful.

He wouldn’t complain though. The surge of energy he got from the fuck and his later release was still coursing through his body making the after sex bliss to remain way longer than usual.

So deep Eric was into all these thoughts that he barely noticed when someone approached him “Dude! I thought you would be holed up in your room by this hour already” The lanky blond patted on Eric’s shoulder sporting a smile which died down a little bit with when he continued “What were you doing at Kyle’s house? It’s been years since you stopped talking to each other. Unless you’re fighting of course”

Eric rolled his eyes, thinking about Kyle made his floaty mood to crash quickly “I still have no interest in that self-serving asshole jewrat” He drawled venomously and then shrugged “Wasn’t there for him”

“Weird…” Kenny quirked his brow “I mean, you weren’t there robbing the place because you came out the front door with no one chasing you” The blond chuckled at his own thought “Still doesn’t answer my question though”

“It’s none of your business Kenny” Eric huffed starting to get annoyed.

“Just because the gang is no more it doesn’t mean I won’t mind what you guys are doing” Kenny replied and then frowned a bit “Especially if you’re back to doing some shady shit…”

“Fuck you Kenny” Eric shoved the other boy with his shoulder, not too hard but given their difference in build it meant that the thin boy stumbled a bit and almost entirely fell to the ground. Eric looked a bit concerned at his friend but the other just gave him the usual stupid grin he wore almost always and Eric just sighed between annoyed and amused. But it was obvious that Kenny wouldn’t budge so before he got cornered, Eric decided to throw the other guy a bone “I was just… Lending a hand with something. Kyle’s parents bought some new security cameras and stuff but didn’t know how to install them so they hired me to help them with that”

Kenny looked curiously at the fat boy for a moment and then laughed “Since when you know anything about that?”

“I’ve been circumventing and disabling security systems since I was in preschool. You really think I wouldn’t know how to apply that knowledge in reverse too?” Eric replied smugly. He wasn’t lying either and surely Kenny would know that.

The blond nodded and scoffed with a smile “It’s good to know you’re using your evil skill for something good” Eric snorted and they kept walking for a while until they arrived at Eric’s house. Kenny patted on Eric’s shoulder and grinned again “Dude, we should hang out again soon. It’s been so long since we did some shit…”

Eric smiled a bit but then looked away pursing his lips “Won’t you be too busy with…?” He huffed a bit annoyed again “You’re always doing something else so I don’t know…”

Kenny bit his lower lip sending Eric an apologetic look “I know… Sorry about that… And also about…”

The husky brunet shook his head and frowned for a second before shrugging “Whatever. Yeah sure, if you’re ever not too busy snorting coffee beans off an ass then we might do something” He turned around and headed for his house.

“I’ll call you okay?” Kenny said from the sidewalk. Eric nodded at him and got inside.

He shook off his jacket and headed to the kitchen for some water. Usually at that hour, Liane would be starting dinner so it was weird that he didn’t find her there “Mom?! I’m back!” He shouted but there was no response.

Sometimes she would take a nap if the shift at the store had been too rough so Eric headed upstairs but when he was close to Liane’s room he could hear some noises coming from inside. He didn’t even need to be too close to know what those noises were. He had been hearing them coming from that room since he had a memory.

For a split second Eric thought his mother was just jacking off and he thought it would be great to surprise her and join, though Liane’s moans quickly were followed by someone else's’ too. Before that would have just annoyed him a bit but now that he had been the one producing those moans in his mother knowing that there was probably some random dude usurping his place made a weird, disgusting feeling to settle in Eric’s stomach. Of course that he knew what that feeling was but even if he would’ve loved to kick down the door and drag whatever asshole who was desecrating his mother out by his pubes to set him on fire on the street, he just barged into his room slamming the door behind him.

About an hour later there was a soft knocking on Eric’s door but the fat boy didn’t bother answering. Liane slowly tried the door and peeked inside “Are you there poopsie? I thought I heard you before…” Eric was lying on his bed with the room in utter darkness and his back to the door. Liane walked inside and closer to the bed “Are you okay sweetie?”

“Like you would really care” Eric replied coldly from the bed.

“What’s wrong Eric?” Liane asked really concerned and sat beside her son “Is this about…?”

“The random dick you were probably riding earlier?” Eric said through gritted teeth “Yeah, it’s about that”

Liane closed her eyes for a second and sighed. Then she hesitantly put a hand on Eric’s side, as if afraid he would swat it away. But he didn’t so she caressed him softly “That was just a client. Nothing to worry about. You said before it didn’t bother you right?”

“Are you back to being just a whore?” The large boy said clearly with the intention to hurt.

And it seemed to have worked. Liane frowned sadly and bit her lip before answering “It’s not like that. Just sometimes an old client would want to have something sporadic and that’s it”

“How many?” Eric’s voice sounded strained now.

Liane gulped and then sighed “Just five in the last months…”

“I thought you had quit that. You said you weren’t doing that anymore”

“I said that I hadn’t done it in quite a while and that’s why I had to get another job” Liane shook her head “But it’s good money. Money that we really need. My job at the store is just enough to maintain our basic needs” Liane stroked Eric’s side again and moved a bit closer “Sweetpie… Are you jealous?”

Eric breathed hard a couple times and then turned around, looking at his mother through watery eyes “I… I don’t know…” He wiped at his tears angrily and frowned “I know we’re not like, a ‘thing’ or anything and I do know it’s just a job…”

“And you have been fooling around with others too” Liane reminded him softly.

The chubby boy rolled his eyes and nodded “That too… It’s just... “ He looked down and then took his mother’s hand interlacing their fingers “I just don’t want things to back to how they used to be… It sucked before and now that we have a good thing going for ourselves…”

Liane scoffed smiling warmly at Eric and squeezed his hand softly “Do you think that me having sex with some other people, be it for money or not, would make us reverse all the progress we’ve made? How we both have grown up as mother and son? That we would lose all the wonderful things we have done together both in the bed and out?” Eric looked up at her again and shrugged, insecurity patent in his face. Liane shook her head and bent down to lay beside her son “Nothing will erase the good things we have done together. And we certainly won’t stop being intimate with each other. At least until one specific thing happens”

“What would be that?” Eric asked still worried.

“Either of us finding a special someone that we want to be exclusive with of course” Liane smiled at her son and caressed his cheek “You yourself said that you love me but only as your mother right? I do love you so much as my son, my little angel…” Eric snorted and looked away blushing a bit “And nothing would make me happier than seeing you with someone that makes you happy. So when you find that person and you want to devote yourself to them then we will stop being physical but it won’t ever diminish how much we love each other right?” Eric nodded then and Liane kissed the tip of his nose “But it might happen to me too, maybe before so…”

“I know. Don’t worry” Eric sighed and gave his mother a half smile “I want to see you happy too” Then he buried his face onto Liane’s neck while wrapping his arms around her “Just let me know before whenever you bring in some client or whatever okay? Just because I understand how things are doesn’t mean I like it…”

“I will sweetie” Liane kissed the top of Eric’s head and caressed his back “How were things at Sheila’s? Did she drain you?” She chuckled a bit at that.

“More like destroyed my ass” Eric laughed too “But I came just once so I still have plenty for the day”

“That’s good to hear, because tonight I’m in the mood for one of your facial treatments…” She said in a seductive tone.

Eric snorted and looked up at his mother “Did you change the sheets at least?” Liane gave him an unamused look and he chuckled “What? You thought that because you’re my mom I wouldn’t rip on you for this?” Eric raised himself to kiss Liane and then got up from the bed “I’m hungry though so first, dinner and then you’ll get your spa treatment courtesy of Dr. Eric” He winked an eye at her and walked out towards the kitchen

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	9. Chapter 9

Watching movies with his mother on weekends was something Eric had done for as long as he could remember. Mostly they were romcoms and dramas that Liane loved and Eric secretly liked too though the part he liked the most was to share those moments with her.

Doing huge marathons cuddling naked in bed, intertwining amazing sex and food had been a recent evolution of that activity that Eric considered to beat any party his classmates could be having for a thousand times. 

And even if Eric still didn’t like the idea of his mother selling her body, he still found fascinating the stories she could tell about her work during those moments in between movies “So you’re saying that the entire state’s cabinet ten years ago were into massive femdom orgies where the mistresses made them fuck each other?” Eric laughed while they were choosing their next flick.

“Sometimes I even got to meet their wives and trust me, I can understand why they liked that so much…” Liane chuckled playing with her son’s hair who had his head resting over her breasts “Though my work is not always to be meddling into a marriage… I’ve had my fair share of times where being in the middle of a couple was exactly what they both wanted”

“I think that if we keep talking about this we’ll have to postpone the next movie. Again” Eric snorted while rubbing his erection against Liane’s thigh.

“It’s good that you’re into it already because I have another person who wanted me to ask if you would be interested in more adventuring around…” The woman gently rubbed her leg against her son’s hardon enough to make the proposal more enticing.

Eric hummed pleased and looked up at her “I’m listening…”

“It’s not that I’m running around telling everyone that you’re awesome in bed and willing to do anyone, but it was inevitable that more people would know about it eventually” Liane caressed her son’s cheek and smile “This time Laura Tucker asked for your services. She even has a surprise that I think you’ll love…”

“Craig’s mom huh?” Eric nodded in thought “Not bad. Maybe a bit prude sometimes but interesting nonetheless. Especially if you say she has something I would like… Sure, give her my number or whatever and I’ll do it. Or more like, her” He chuckled and returned to the TV “How about we watch something short and then we can get some quick goodnight fuck?”

“Are you sleeping here tonight then?”

“There’s not even need to ask that” Eric grinned and chose a movie as he nestled his head between Liane’s tits.

Usually when Eric went to have his out of home trysts, time was an issue because the women he had sex with all had their limited windows of opportunity to have the house for themselves. But this time Laura had assured Eric that they wouldn’t have that problem so he took his time and prepared himself for a long and relaxing moment of passion.

The Tucker’s home seemed indeed quiet when he knocked at the door and just a little bit after he was greeted by Laura who let him come inside with a smile “Hello there. I was just tidying up the room”

“No preamble then? Okay, I like to straight to the beef” Eric chuckled taking off his jacket and was about to place his hands on Laura’s waist when someone came out the kitchen “Mr. Tucker?!!” Eric’s eyes widened in shock and he quickly moved away from the blond woman, putting his hands behind his back and trying to not look too suspicious.

“Hey Eric” Thomas greeted him with a smile and extended his hand which the boy shook a bit nervously. The red haired man then scoffed amused “Nervous? Don’t worry, I am a little bit too…” Eric was completely speechless and his puzzlement was more than evident in his face. Thomas quirked his brow amused “Wait, Laura didn’t tell you right?”

“Tell me what?” Eric looked at the woman without any idea of what was going on.

“Laura! I told you that you should tell him about it!” Thomas shook his head huffing “Look at the poor boy. He’s petrified probably thinking I’m gonna kill him or something for having an affair with my wife…”

“And I told you it would be better to keep it as a surprise” Laura rolled her eyes “But now you ruined it”

Thomas huffed again and flipped his wife off only to get her reply in kind. Eric looked at them both between alarmed and deeply weirded out by the situation “Huh… What the hell is happening here?”

The ginger man smiled again at Eric “The thing is that not only Laura requested your… Skills today”

“Thomas has been nagging at me to do a threesome for years” Laura said now wrapping an arm around her husband’s waist tenderly “But I didn’t want to do it with another woman so the thing was off the table for the longest time…”

“Until now of course” Thomas added “When she heard about you we talked it out and we agreed it could be a fun thing to try”

Eric was still a bit shocked but that was quickly being replaced by curiosity and undeniable arousal. Laura could have been interesting for the boy to try but Thomas definitely ticked off a lot of things on Eric’s horny checklist “So it will be like an actual threesome or just more of a cuck thing with one watching…?”

Laura chuckled a bit “We’re both participating. If that’s okay with you of course. Liane told me you swing both ways so…”

“Sure!” Eric nodded maybe a bit more enthusiastically than he would’ve wanted.

“Great. Then I’ll go finish up the room and you can come up in a bit” Laura said and kissed her husband before walking upstairs.

Eric and Thomas looked at each other and then around the room, neither of them being quite good at masking their excitement about the whole thing. Finally Eric cleared his throat and gave Thomas a light smirk “So, how did you went from wanting another girl to an underage boy to complete the threesome?”

The red haired man chuckled and put his hands in his pockets “Well, the age part wasn’t part of my plans… But the opportunity presented itself and well, it’s not like you’re that young anyways… I mean, we were your age when Laura and I started doing it so…” Thomas smiled a bit looking away as his cheeks gained color “And the boy thing… When Craig had the whole town pretty much paralyzed over his thing with Tweek, it sparked a curiosity in me that grew up to the point where last year I confessed Laura that I wanted to try being with another man. It took me even more to be ready to actually do it, though like I said before, when she learned about what you’ve been doing Laura immediately told me about it and well… Here we are…”

“So this would be your first time with another guy in like every aspect?” Eric asked “I mean, you never even kissed a man as a joke or something?” Thomas shook his head a bit bashfully. Eric smirked and took a step forward “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Thomas looked a bit surprised at Eric for a second but then moved closer and leaned a bit down until their faces were just an inch away, his eyes looking at Eric’s lips with hunger until he finally closed the gap and their lips fused into a soft kiss. 

It was very chaste at first and it was clear they were both a bit nervous about it but Eric quickly took control of the situation and began skimming his lips over Thomas’, even licking them gently until the man parted them and wrapped his arms around Eric’s torso beginning to make out more passionately with the boy. Eric wasted no time embracing Thomas’ neck too and slowly but commandingly he pushed his tongue into the man’s mouth, moving it around and purring a bit at the heated kiss. 

Their height difference wasn’t that big since Eric was on the tall side for his age but still they had to swap their arms’ position to be more comfortable. Thomas took the chance then to dive his own tongue into Eric who mewled at that and pressed their bodies closer.

“I should be mad at that you didn’t wait for me to get this started but you boys do know how to make a hot scene together…” Laura’s voice came out amused from the stairs.

Eric and Thomas broke their kiss and looked at her with apologetic smiles. The ginger man let go of Eric and walked over to his wife, who he kissed before signaling Eric to follow them upstairs.

Even if by now Eric’s nerves had all melted completely after the making out downstairs, looking at how Laura and Thomas undressed each other exchanging kisses and little laughs in between made something a bit weird stirr inside his stomach. Not something entirely bad but more akin to a longing. Also he felt a little like intruding into this couple that looked so into each other even when it was no secret in town that they had had their rough times before. 

Those thoughts were cut when Laura looked at him while Thomas was unbuckling her bra “Are you okay Eric? Why don’t you join us here on the bed already?”

The ginger man finally undid his wife’s bra and cupped her breasts from behind while smiling at Eric “Maybe it’s because he’s too overdressed…” He let go of Laura and walked over to Eric, his smile turned more lustful as he untucked Eric’s shirt off his pants “Do you mind if I help?”

The fat boy shook the last traces of hesitation off his mind and imitated Thomas lifting the hem of the man’s shirt “On the contrary…”

Thomas grinned and took off Eric’s shirt to then allow the boy to do the same to him. Eric ran his hands down the man’s torso, taking in the difference between the women he had touched before and the man’s chest. Even if it was a bit abundant, Thomas’ hair wasn’t rough like Eric had expected a man’s chest to be though it did feel sturdy and thicker than his own. 

Thomas did the same with the boy’s chest and lightly tickled one of his nipples to then cup his boyboobs and briefly looked at his wife “I really think we made the right call with him Laura” He then smirked at Eric squeezing his gently “I’m a boobs man myself you see… I appreciate them a lot, them being in a woman or a man. And you sure have some nice ones…”

Eric felt himself getting redder than the man’s hair though it felt nice to have someone caressing him there. He wasn’t uncomfortable with his body fat nor with how it gave him such a soft and perky chest but it had never been the part of his body he was proudest of so having someone praising it certainly helped him feel better about the whole thing.

“Maybe I should just let you guys have the room for yourselves?” Laura said from the bed though she sounded amused instead of annoyed despite her words.

“Or you could come and help instead of complaining” Thomas rolled his eyes with a smile.

The blond woman promptly left the bed and approached the other two, moving to be behind Eric and unbuckling his belt “Liane said you have something really nice for us in here…”

The fat brunet chuckled smugly and unbuttoned Thomas’ pants too “There’s certainly plenty for both of you”

Once Eric and Thomas’ pants were on the floor, the man sat on the bed and pulled Eric’s boxers down, his hands shaking just a little bit from the anticipation until the garment was out of the way and he stared wide eyed at Eric’s groin “Oh…” Eric was of course already rock hard and his cock stood at its full length pointing proudly at Thomas who gulped and looked up at his wife “I know you said he was big but this… This is kinda ridiculous…” He looked at Eric then “Aren’t you supposed to be 16? Why are you this big?”

The chubby boy snorted “Guess I wasn’t the only one surprised today…”

Laura grabbed Eric’s cock still from behind and stroked it a couple times “Wow… I get now how you keep all the other girls so happy”

“Huh… I know I said I wanted to try being with another man and all but there’s no way I’m putting that inside me” Thomas sounded a bit more nervous than even before.

Eric pouted a bit at him “Really? I could be super gentle…” The man still looked unsure about it so Eric just smirked “Don’t worry. We can leave your ass alone for today but won’t you even try it a little bit in some other way?”

“Come on Thomas” Laura chuckled and shook the cock in front of her husband’s face “You gotta at least suck it. What’s the point of experimenting with another man if you won’t try his dick?”

Thomas bit his lip and then smiled a bit “I guess I can do that…”

Laura let go of Eric cock and instead took his hand “Come, I got an idea. Lay down on the bed…” Eric did as was told and rested on his back at the edge of the bed with his feet on the ground before spreading his legs. Laura kneeled on the floor between them and ushered her husband to do the same. Thomas followed her and watched as the woman grabbed Eric’s cock again, moving to lick the tip softly while lowering the foreskin until the whole head was uncovered. Eric hissed in pleasure and smiled at Thomas who moved closer too with a shy smile before imitating his wife and licking the precum off Eric’s glans. His movements were hesitant and timid at first but he soon warmed up at the idea and in no time he was licking and kissing all the way from the tip to the base of Eric’s dick. 

The boy twitched hard under the two mouths giving him so much pleasure and he felt tempted to push at least one of them to engulf his cock entirely but he limited himself to grab a fistful of the bedsheets while the other two feasted on his shaft. Finally Laura moved all the way up and let Eric’s member enter her mouth, suckling at it hard while her husband mouthed up and down the shaft. Eric moaned loudly at the feeling of two warm and moist mouths moving so deliciously on him.

After a little while, Laura and Thomas traded places and Eric could feel his precum coating the man’s tongue as he suckled on the head and a quarter of his cock. Then Laura tapped on her husband’s shoulder and smirked at him moving her eyes down Eric’s groin. The man let go of Eric’s cock and they both moved down making Eric gasp surprised when he felt his balls being licked. Both Laura and Thomas began gorging on the boy’s balls, taking one each, licking, suckling and even lightly nibbling on them. Eric was mewling and groaning uncontrollably by now. Before, since his balls were quite large too, he had only gotten one of them taken care of but now he had them both serviced at the same time and being one of his most sensitive areas it made the fat teen to be drowning in ecstasy. 

“I’m kinda close…” Eric managed to say between his panting and moans. 

Hands replaced the mouths on his balls but the attention returned to his cock where Thomas and Laura took quick turns sucking on it until Eric couldn’t take it anymore and came hard into Thomas’ mouth who was caught by surprise but still never took his mouth off Eric’s cock until the boy had finished. Once he rode down his orgasm, Eric opened his eyes and saw how Laura licked some of the cum that had trickled down Thomas’ chin before making out with him, sharing the boy’s warm nectar. The scene was so hot to Eric that even having cummed just seconds ago was already aroused again.

And that was a good thing because the couple kneeling between his legs had turned their attention back to him and Laura smirked “That was a good introduction but now I want the main feature…”

“God, woman! Let the poor boy rest for a while” Thomas rolled his eyes and stood up “Come, get up on the bed and I’ll get you going” He helped Laura to her feet and took off her panties. She laid on the bed beside Eric who scooted to the side to make room for them.

The chubby teen scoffed when looking at her copious bush that had been so famous way back when he was a kid though it didn’t look outrageous like people had made it sound at the time. Thomas shook off his boxers too and Eric changed his attention to the man’s groin which was pretty hairy too with pubes similar to his own though thicker and of a darker red tone. But what caught his attention the most of course was the man’s cock. Not as long as his but not small either though it had a nice girth and looked very firm with just a little upwards bend at the middle. It was circumcised so the full round head was on display and glistening with precum, but Eric couldn’t see it for long because Thomas laid on the bed in front of his wife’s crotch and promptly began licking her pussy. It was obvious that they did such thing a lot since Thomas had his wife moaning in no time like only someone with a lot of experience and who knew exactly the places on the other’s to touch could. 

Eric welcomed the respite though what was happening in front of him was just too exciting to stay away. He reached for Thomas’ side and caressed it softly, going down until he skimmed over the man’s ass “It’s a real shame you don’t want to bottom for me… You do have a really nice ass”

Thomas raised his head off his wife and turned around scoffing at Eric “Thanks, but that’s exactly why I don’t want to have it wrecked by that little monster between your legs”

Eric laughed and then bit his lip “Would you mind… Turning over a bit and… Let me return the favor?” Thomas smirked and laid on his side, moving his leg so Eric could easily access his groin as he returned to eating out his wife.

The husky teen moved closer and grabbed Thomas’ dick, stroking it gently. He had done this just once before and the whole thing had been pretty different so he still felt a bit nervous when he finally kissed the head, feeling the softness and warmth on his lips to then let it go into his mouth, caressing the whole length with his tongue until he buried his nose on the mat of fiery pubes. Thomas moaned into his wife’s pussy when Eric began bobbing his head on his member. The boy sucked hard but not too fast, mostly moving on instinct and on his own pleasure derived from the feeling of a hard dick in his mouth, relishing on the sturdiness of it and the softness of the skin, savoring the precum and smiling each time he made it twitch.

Eric was completely immersed into sucking Thomas when he was suddenly surprised by a hand patting on his head urging him to stop “Easy there buddy… You’ll make me cum if you keep going and I can’t recover as fast anymore as when I had your age”

The fat brunet let go of Thomas and sat back to watch how he finished Laura off, buried between her legs as she grabbed his head firmly crying her orgasm out loud.

Laura looked satisfied and content and for a brief moment Eric thought that would be it. But when she opened her eyes, the woman grinned at him “Everything’s ready here for you Eric. Come and show me all those skills your mother praise so much about”

Eric scoffed and moved closer taking the place where Thomas had been though he continued crawling over Laura until he reached her face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed them together making out passionately with the boy as he grabbed and groped all over her body while his hardon grinded just over her pussy. Then Eric grabbed her legs and lifted them up a bit, spreading them to rest them on his own thighs as he kneeled and looked back at Thomas “Do you have big condoms? I brought a couple of mine just in case though…” 

Thomas blushed a bit and moved to grab Eric’s pants “I’m afraid we’ll have to use yours…”

“No problem” Eric smiled and grabbed the condom when Thomas handed it to him. The boy quickly put it on and returned to his previous position though he kept Laura’s legs spread out and guided his cock with a hand towards her entrance. She nodded at him enthusiastically letting him know she was more than ready and so Eric pushed inside, not too roughly of course but not slowly either. Laura gasped and whimpered a bit as Eric stretched her out but never stopped him until he was buried as far as he could go into her.

“Oh my god it’s so big!” She exclaimed ecstatic “Fuck me Eric. Fuck me hard please…”

Eric didn’t need to be begged for it and as soon as he heard the moaned words he began thrusting hard into the woman, lowering his head to catch one of her nipples in his mouth and suckling at it. Soon the room was filled with the moans and gasping from both of them as Eric’s hips bumped onto Laura’s with a loud and wet smacking sound. She wasn’t too tight but she wasn’t loose either, especially under Eric’s size, so the boy felt himself drowning in pleasure very quickly as Laura clenched around him.

So much was the boy enjoying it that he felt himself getting close very soon until a tap on his shoulder brought him back from the pleasure craze he was in. Eric turned his head to see Thomas smiling at him “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all” Eric grinned excited “Though… How?”

Thomas smirked and looked down Eric’s body “Well, I might not be bottoming for you today but maybe you could do it for me?”

Eric’s eyes brightened at that and he nodded with a huge smile “Sure! I always wanted to try being double teamed!” Thomas chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm and quickly grabbed one of his condoms “Wait! You’re clean right? I mean, no diseases or anything…” Thomas nodded and Eric grinned “Then you don’t need that. I’m clean too and… Well, I want the first real dick up my ass to be au naturel…” 

Thomas chuckled and grabbed some lube to put on his cock “So you haven’t done this before either?”

“Not with a real one. Just got pegged by women with dildos so…”

“See? I told you we could do that to ease you into it” Laura said at her husband who was positioning himself behind Eric already.

“Yes, but like Eric here, I wanted it to be a real one too” He then caressed Eric’s ass and parted the cheeks with one hand to put some lube on the boy’s hole “Ready?” Eric hummed and Thomas lined himself up to Eric’s ass before pushing inside. With him not being too big and with Eric’s level of arousal Thomas’ dick went inside easily, making them both moan at the same time. 

Eric then tried to move but he was somewhat pinned down between the other two “Could you get up a little bit?” Thomas changed his position as to not rest his body onto Eric and the boy began moving again, this time grinding his ass against Thomas’ cock while his cock went back to thrust deep into Laura. Once more the room was filled with moans and words of pleasure as Eric effectively fucked the couple. The sensations were completely overwhelming and soon enough the boy felt like he was going to explode in ecstasy but then Thomas moved again to be more on top of Eric and began fucking him harder and deeper, at the same time making Eric thrust into Laura with his movements. He wrapped his arms around Eric while pumping into the boy faster until he groaned deeply and came inside him. Eric felt his ass expanding with each time Thomas’ cock pumped cum inside him and the weight of the man made him to be buried completely into Laura while still having a little bit of room to grind into her until he couldn’t take it anymore and came crying out loudly. The intensity of his orgasm was such that he didn’t slow down at any moment until soon Laura’s pussy clenched madly around him as the woman came hard too.

Finally Eric stopped moving and almost collapsed entirely onto Laura though he luckily managed to keep himself propped up onto his arms, otherwise the blond woman would’ve been crushed under the weight of the other two. Thomas pulled out soon after and Eric followed quickly, needing to lie down and rest. 

“Are you okay kiddo?” Thomas asked rubbing gently at Eric’s shoulder and side. Eric just nodded but kept his eyes closed a little more.

“You surely delivered more than I was expecting Eric” Laura said caressing his head.

“It was so good…” Eric said with a huge smile and then opened his eyes looking at the couple “You two sure know how to have fun in bed”

Laura scoffed and moved to embrace her husband’s belly “Now we just need to have you two switching places”

Thomas smiled rubbing the back of his neck “Maybe next time. If you want of course Eric” He looked at the boy who was slowly getting up and gave him a warmer smile “Everything okay back there? I hope I wasn’t too rough on you…”

Eric shook his head still sporting a blissful smile “More than okay. My first creampie felt even better than I had imagined” He smirked a bit then “And you bet that there will be a next time. As I said before, I gotta return the favor…”

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	10. Chapter 10

By now it was common for Eric that at least once a week his mother would tell him of a new proposition from one of her friends and so far all of them had been great. Though today’s one was different. For starters, he had been asked to meet the woman at the movies and most importantly, he didn’t even know which of Liane’s friends it would be. There was no much room for disappointment since his mother’s friends were at the very least pretty passable and the mystery added a lot to his excitement. 

Eric paid for his ticket to a late screening of some foreign film he had no idea it even existed before and walked into the movie room finding that only a handful of people were sitting dispersed from one another. Probably that’s why this specific movie had been chosen. Still Eric sat on the last row against a wall, far from the doors and the rest of the people since it was obvious that whoever he was expecting was worried about secrecy.

The movie began and for a little while Eric just waited patiently, though fifteen minutes in he started to feel nervous and constantly checked on his cellphone in case his mother or the mysterious person would tell him that the whole thing had been canceled. It was exactly on one of those times where suddenly Eric felt someone sitting right next to him and a faint “Hello” was whispered in his direction. 

The fat boy looked to the side and despite the obvious disguise she had put on to pass unadvertised he still recognized Stan’s mother “Hi!” Eric whispered too pretty surprised. Of all of Liane’s friends, Sharon Marsh had always seemed the most centered of them so it was weird for Eric to know that she would want to do something as risky as being with him.

“I hope you don’t find all this too strange” She said and it was obvious how nervous she was “I just wasn’t sure you would be up for it if you knew who I was”

“Why not? You used to be a pretty coveted milf back when I was little” Eric chuckled and then added in a huskier tone “And I bet that years have only made everything better…”

“So you really are into me?” Sharon asked a little bit surprised.

“Sure! Some of your attributes were legendary back then” He scoffed and rolled his eyes “They even got me in trouble once…”

“Oh! Why? I had no idea you boys were even thinking about me in such a way…”

“It’s a long and pretty ridiculous story” Eric shrugged “But yeah, knowing that you want to do me is a pretty exciting thing” He then looked around and scoffed “Though meeting up in a place like this doesn’t help much with privacy and stuff if you’re also worried about not being seen…”

“Well, that’s for another reason” Sharon smiled wickedly at Eric. She bit her lip looking up and down at the boy until she finally said “We’re here because I’ve always wanted to do this…” She still a bit hesitant reached her hand down between Eric’s legs and squeezed at the bulge in his pants. 

The fat boy jumped a bit in shock but quickly eased up and shot a complicit grin at the woman “Bold… I like it” Feeling his cock beginning to grow rapidly, Eric adjusted himself onto the seat and spread his legs a bit to allow Sharon for easier access “That’s as far as you want to go or should I take it out?”

“Please do” Sharon nodded visibly excited “I’ve heard such wonderful things about it…” Eric snorted between amused and smug before slowly opening his fly and moving down his boxers allowing his erection to spring free. Sharon licked her lips admiring the boy’s tool and ran her hand up and down the shaft “It’s so hard…” She wrapped her fingers around it and began stroking gently “And so thick” 

Eric moved a bit further onto the seat making it easier for Sharon to jack him off while still making sure they would remain unseen. The woman moved expertly on his cock, alternating between moving up and down the whole shaft stroking hard and fast or moving in a circular motion at the top, playing with the foreskin and pretty soon spreading the boy’s precum all over his glans and her hand.

It was hard for Eric to keep himself silent under such a wonderful treatment and he also felt tempted to reach up Sharon’s skirt to return the favor but decided to just allow the woman live up her fantasy and he himself enjoy it fully. Sharon was masturbating him pretty quickly now and the slickness coming from the teen’s cock was making the whole thing more pleasurable for him but also noisier. And also he felt an orgasm approaching really fast so panting a bit he gently grabbed the woman’s wrist, stopping her delicious motions on him “Wait… I’m kinda close. Do you want to finish me like this or would you rather take it further and avoid a white mess by taking it in your mouth?”

Sharon squeezed Eric’s cock softly and thought for a moment before finally letting go of the hard appendage “I have a better idea. Tuck yourself in and wait a little while. Then join me outside at the back of the theater” She licked up her precum coated fingers and gave Eric a wide grin before standing up and walking out of the room.

Eric had to wipe the excess of juice off his cock doing the same as she had before putting his cock back in his pants, which was an uncomfortable and difficult thing to do since he was rock hard. But the prospect of something even better awaiting for him was enough and so the fat teen waited some 10 minutes before leaving the theater too. Walking around the building, Eric quickly found Sharon and walked up to her. She just signaled him to follow her and they began walking down a small downtown street. For a Friday night the streets were kinda empty, probably because there was a big football game at that time and people would be holed up somewhere watching it. After a couple blocks, Sharon turned a corner into a small alleyway between two big stores. It was completely deserted, dark and long enough so that they could be far away from the street. Eric grinned wide understanding Sharon’s idea and once they reached the end of the alley he pinned the woman against a wall and kissed her without any word. 

She quickly replied the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing their bodies together. Eric travelled down from her mouth to her neck which he suckled at while undoing her blouse and pushing her bra out of the way to then get lower and start sucking on her nipples. Sharon mewled softly at that and grabbed a handful of Eric’s ass on each hand making the boy to grind his hips against hers. Eric was painfully hard again and he wasted no time before undoing his pants and taking out his cock. He lifted Sharon’s skirt, moving away her panties and stuck one of his fingers into her already soaking wet pussy making the woman gasp and clench around him. Eric quickly put on a condom and still chewing onto one of her nipples, he spread her legs with his knees and forced himself into her. She welcomed him not entirely easily but never made any attempt to stop him. Eric felt how stretched out she was and knew that it probably hurt her a little bit so he looked up at her and bit his lip apologetically “Sorry ‘bout that… Need a second to adjust or?...”

“Don’t kill the mood and fuck me hard” Sharon just replied panting and again grabbed the boy’s ass pushing him further inside her pussy.

Eric took the cue and began pounding mercilessly into her, often kneading at her breasts as his cock ravaged her insides and making her whole body to hit the wall behind with loud thuds “Ah yes! Yes! Please! Faster!” Sharon moaned out into Eric’s ear in unison with the clenching of her pussy around him “Harder!! Fuck me like you were forcing me!…”

The fat boy then grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it while he attacked her neck with his mouth, nibbling at it and leaving a hickey while his balls slapped hard against her pussy and his cock pushed hard into her sweet spot. Sharon began moaning harder so Eric pressed his other hand against her mouth and held her still, moving his hips as hard and fast as he could until her muffled cries became even louder and Eric could feel her pussy quivering and contracting madly around him. The whole thing was incredibly intoxicating for the fat boy and he had been hanging onto a huge amount of arousal for a while already but having all this control over Sharon heightened his senses and also allowed him to somehow control his urges better so instead of cumming right away he kept pounding with abandon into the clearly spent woman who could only mewl and whimper onto his hand. Though even with the added sensations Eric was approaching his limit quickly and so he let himself be carried away by it and pushed deep and hard into Sharon as he came into her growling loudly.

The chubby teen kept grinding his hips softly until he rode down his orgasm and finally pulled out of the woman. For a moment though he was afraid that such rough fucking would’ve damaged the condom but when he took it out it was still holding all of his seed inside. Relieved and still very deep into the post coital bliss, Eric threw the condom away and pulled his boxers and pants back up. 

Sharon slowly did the same with her panties though her hands were shaking weakly after Eric’s thorough assault. The boy noticed it and moved closer to help tuck her breasts back into the bra and buttoned up her blouse “You okay there?”

“Never better” Sharon replied in a blissful sigh. She then rubbed at her neck where Eric had left a dark mark.

“Sorry about that” The husky teen bit his lip “Though you asked me to be forceful so…”

“Don’t worry” Sharon chuckled and arranged the neck of her blouse to hide the bruise “It was incredible. The whole thing… No wonder everyone in our group looks so relieved lately”

“I never expected you to be part of the ones needing relief though” Eric took a step back allowing Sharon to finish tidying up her clothes and they began walking out of the alleway.

“Well before, even if he was insufferable, Randy at least knew how to do one thing okay enough and that was tending to my sexual needs…” Sharon said until they stopped at the mouth of the alley to make sure no one would see them coming out “When I finally got the divorce I did had my flings with other men and still do occasionally but it’s hard to find something new and exciting in this town” They began walking towards the main street again “At least until Liane told me about you of course. This wasn’t just a desperate thing. I’ve been thinking of doing something like this for so long but never got the chance to actually do it”

“Well, whenever you feel like being roughfucked onto the back of an alley again you have my number already” Eric smirked at her already planning places and things to do for a next time.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	11. Chapter 11

Winter was just around the corner and South Park being known for having very cold days even in the summer meant that going outside could be an ordeal. And to Eric it felt especially trying this day because he could’ve been easily just enjoying his evening in his warm room playing some games, watching movies or even better, he could’ve been in his mother’s room enjoying her warmth around him as he fucked her. But neither of those were possible because Liane had a client that day and Eric just couldn’t bear to be in the house while that happened.

Besides, he had meant to buy a new mouse for his pc since the last one had worn out and due to a strike in the delivery companies he couldn’t order one online so he took the chance to go downtown and buy one from the store. It took him way less than he had expected since there were few people outside so Eric still had some time to kill before he could back home. 

Walking down the main street, the fat boy went past Tweek Bros. coffee shop. For the past 3 years he had avoided that place like the plague but today it was too late to go anywhere else and too cold for just going around outside so even against his own best efforts Eric finally backtracked and went into the store. 

The crowd inside was composed of the usual hipster teens taking photos at their meals that would end up being mostly untouched and the covert meth hounds that roamed the place seeking their daily dose of the Tweek’s ‘special blend’ of coffee. Eric hesitated for a moment, scanning the shop and noticing that only the couple owning the place were working that day. He took a deep breath and walked over to the bar looking for something that could at least keep him entertained and warm for a while. 

After taking the last order, Mrs. Tweak looked a bit surprised when it was Eric’s turn on the line and she smiled warmly at the boy “Hello Eric. It’s been so long since you’ve been here... “

“Huh hi…” Eric almost murmured “Yeah, I’ve been… Busy…” 

Mrs. Tweak pursed her lips and her eyes looked a little bit worried at the boy’s current demeanor “That’s fine” She said giving him a little smile “What will you have today?”

Eric looked around at the menu on the wall and ordered a large mint hot chocolate and a couple of bagels. After paying up he went to the waiting area and skimmed over his phone aimlessly just to do at least something, he so hated lines. But there weren’t that many people before him so it moved quickly and soon he could see his order being prepared by Mr. Tweak. Then Eric saw how when the man was about to call out Eric’s name, Mrs. Tweak took the order from her husband and while he went to keep working she scribbled something onto the cup before finally calling Eric and handing it to him with a wide smile.

The fat brunet didn’t pay much attention to that and went to look for a table by one of the windows. The food was really nice and for a while he just sat there enjoying it and even forgetting about what was going on at his house. But soon Eric began to feel bored and since he had forgotten to charge his phone the night before he couldn’t even use it to kill time so instead he started to spin the half empty cup of chocolate around until he noticed that there was something else written under his name. Looking closer Eric saw that it was a phone number, more specifically a cellphone number. Completely puzzled, he looked at the counter where Mrs. Tweak was taking some orders and then it dawned on him that the number was what she had written before giving him the cup.

Eric scoffed smirking as he understood what this could mean. Mrs. Tweak was one of his mother’s friends after all. He quickly added the number to his contacts and sent a text that only said ‘Got the message’. After sending it, Eric looked back at the counter and saw how after finishing up with a client, Mrs. Tweak looked at her phone and then at his table, shooting him a devious grin before going back to work. Eric smiled satisfied and finished up his meal in a better mood thinking about the fun that could be coming his way soon.

After some days texting each other and a couple of times when they had planned to meet but had to cancel due to something unforeseen at the shop, Eric finally found himself walking up to Tweeks Bros. again one afternoon though this time there was no trace of the dread he had felt before when entering the shop. There were just a couple of clients inside and Mrs. Tweak was working alone at the counter. Eric walked to her and smiled speaking low enough so that only she could hear him “I don’t mind the audience but even if there’s just a couple guys in here it might be too risky…”

Mrs. Tweak scoffed and shook her head “They’re leaving soon. Just wait a little while until they’re gone and then we can talk more” Eric nodded and ordered a small coffee to wait up at one of the tables. Just some 15 minutes later the other customers left and Mrs. Tweak quickly went to the door and locked it, turning the ‘open’ sign around before dimming the lights at the shop. She walked towards Eric and smiled “I’m sorry that we have to do this so unexpectedly and quick but owning a store is way more time consuming that people would think of”

Eric shrugged and smiled at her “I don’t mind at all. Improvised stuff is often quite wild and fun, just the way I like it” He stood up and looked around with smirk “Lead the way… Unless you want to do it here”

The brunet woman chuckled and shook her head “Let’s go to the back” She walked ahead and Eric followed her to the storage room which she locked too once they were inside “Again, I’m sorry but we’ll have to be quick about this. Richard is upstate buying stuff for the shop but Tweek’s shift will begin soon and this was the only time I could see you alone…”

Eric moved closer to the woman and smiled “Like I said, no need to apologize. Let’s move right to the fun…” He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, kissing her softly. Mrs. Tweak sighed into the kiss and quickly began taking Eric’s jacket off. He moved his hands up her back and then down as he unbuttoned her dress, breaking the kiss just for a second to allow the garment to fall to the floor and to take off his shirt. They kissed again and Eric’s hands once more roamed Mrs. Tweak’s back looking for the lock on her bra which he undid and wasted no time before moving his hands to the front so he could cup her breasts and pinch at her nipples. 

The woman moaned into his mouth and quickly undid his pants pushing them and his boxers to the floor, gasping when she grabbed Eric’s hard dick. She broke the kiss to admire the thick member in her hand and Eric made it twitch a couple times smirking at her look of awe “Is it okay for you? I know we’re pressed with time but if you think it’s too big maybe we should take it slow… Unless you just want to suck it off or something”

Mrs. Tweak shook her head and grinned at him “No, it’s okay. It’s big for sure but…” She grabbed one of Eric’s hands and guided it inside her panties where she rubbed one of the boy’s thick fingers against her wet pussy “I’m so worked up already that I don’t think I’ll have trouble taking it”

Eric grinned at that and finished lowering her panties. He went down to his pants and grabbed a condom. While putting it on, Eric thought that just standing where they were wouldn't be comfortable for doing this and the floor was too cold to even consider laying there so he looked around for a good place and finally signaled the woman to some wooden boxes that seemed firm enough “Here, sit on this” He grabbed his jacket and put it over the box so Mrs. Tweak could sit comfortably and then he quickly fingered her a couple times to make sure she was relaxed and dilated enough for him before pushing his cock inside. 

Mrs. Tweak hissed loudly and made a grimace though she smiled as soon as Eric was all the way into her pussy and she kissed the boy again, wrapping her legs around his butt while her arms did the same around his torso. Eric began thrusting not too roughly but fast enough so that they could enjoy their brief time to the fullest. Mrs. Tweak moaned and groaned hard into his mouth with each thrust and Eric was delighted at the feeling of her tight and warm pussy wrapping his hardon and milking it rhythmically. Their moans and panting were echoing around the large storage room as the sound of skin hitting skin became faster and louder. Eric grabbed as much of Mrs. Tweak’s ass as he could to keep her firm in her place and squeezed it hard while pounding into her pussy hard enough to make his balls slap the box under her which wasn’t something entirely nice but the pleasure he was getting from the fucking was too big to complain about that and besides the sound that his balls made was strangely erotic and arousing for Eric. So much that he felt himself getting close pretty fast until he couldn’t hold it anymore and he came hard and loudly. Mrs. Tweak cried out in pleasure when Eric came and soon after she followed clenching madly around the teen’s cock.

They both rode down their orgasms for a while until they finally stopped moving and just panted exhausted while tightly holding each other. Eric smiled still breathing hard and twitched inside the woman “Too bad there’s no more time because this was so hot that I could go for another round without even pulling out…”

“Oh god that would be so good…” Mrs. Tweak chuckled and gave Eric’s lips a light peck “But this is all I can do for today” Eric pulled out and tied up the used condom but looking around he couldn’t find anywhere to throw it. Mrs. Tweak chuckled again and pointed to a blue door at the back “The employee’s bathroom is that way”

Eric nodded and disposed of the rubber there to then go back quickly since it was too cold to be naked in a large storage room just after having great and heated sex. As he was putting his clothes back on, the chubby teen quirked his brow in wonder “You know, I didn’t expect you to be one of my mom’s friends who could actually want to do this. I mean, your marriage with Mr. Tweak always seemed so good to me…”

“You’re not wrong sweetheart” Mrs. Tweak smiled at him while stepping back into her dress “Richard is a good husband and a pretty decent lover too. But after so many years of marriage I just wanted to have sex at least once without the other person turning every word into a commercial for the shop” Eric snorted at that and she chuckled too “I can’t stress enough how annoying it is to even hear him moan the wonderful properties of Tweek’s coffee…”

“Wow, yeah. I can’t even stand watching at youtube videos being interrupted by ads so even having a fuck cut down by them must be hell” Eric agreed while finishing dressing up “Well, if you ever need to have some more ad free sex you know where to call” 

She smiled warmly at Eric and ushered him to follow her back to the front where she even gave him a cinnamon roll for free before he left the store.

Eric walked out chewing on his pastry and still immersed in the after sex daze when suddenly he was cut off by someone standing in front of him “Again I find you coming out of a place where no one would expect to see you at…”

Kenny’s comment was colder than the time when they bumped into each other the last time and for some reason it rubbed Eric in a very bad way. The fat brunet frowned and pushed his friend aside to keep walking “It’s a free country Kenny. Where I go is none of your business”

“Oh but it is” Kenny quickly followed the chubby boy and walked beside him “Because now I’m sure you’re up to something”

Eric rolled his eyes and finished up his sweet “I can’t even get some food in here without people trying to get their noses up my ass? Actually no, that wouldn’t be as bad as it is to annoy the fuck out of me all the time…”

“The shop was closed asshole” Kenny’s words came out angry now and that made Eric stop and glare at the blond “And you can’t make up a stupid excuse like the last time because I know that the Tweak’s didn’t buy any new security system or…”

“Oh yeah! Of course you would know everything that happens with the Tweaks!” Eric cut Kenny off venomously “And you fucking love to rub that in my face!”

Kenny was taken aback by that and he looked down a little then “Dude, I thought you were over that… I mean, you said you had forgiven…”

“I am okay! Or maybe not, but who cares?!” Eric replied angrily “This is not about that. It’s about you trying to piss me off for no fucking reason when I’m just minding my own business”

That seemed to rekindle Kenny’s fire though and the blond frowned “No, you’re doing something shady again and I know it. Turns out that Kyle’s family hadn’t bought anything the other day and I didn’t say anything sooner because I just thought that maybe you were just putting up some lame excuse to cover for something harmless but that you would think it’s embarrassing like you always do. But I saw you at Craig’s house before and now here too?” Kenny crossed his arms over his chest and stood firm in front of Eric “I don’t care if you’re planning some stupid prank against the others but I won’t let you do anything bad to…”

“Holy fuck Kenny” Eric interrupted the blond again though now his words were colder and he sounded more disappointed than angry “Here I was thinking that even after all the shit that happened I could still count on you as a good friend but no… Of course you would turn out to be just another judgmental asshole trying to make my life miserable…”

“Playing the victim might have worked for you when we were little Cartman but we’re all past that already” Kenny was visibly trying to appear firm but there was hurt in his words too. The blond sighed and raked a hand over his hair “Look… You changed. I know that okay? But we’ve been really close since we were babies dude. I know when you’re covering for something so if it’s not anything bad why don’t you just tell me and we can both skip the whole drama?”

Eric could see that despite his words Kenny wasn’t really going against him and he obviously knew that his activities were completely suspicious so it wasn’t hard to imagine anyone could think he was back on his bullshit. Though telling Kenny about what he had been doing could be even a bigger disaster than just losing a friend. On the other hand, they both had gone through so much together and even after things between them took a weird and painful turn some time ago he still considered the blond one of the very few people that he could rely on in that town.

The fat brunet looked around and took a deep breath before looking back at his friend “Okay… Yeah, I wasn’t installing any security stuff or nay other shit like that...” He then smirked “Though I was plugging stuff alright…” Kenny just looked at him completely puzzled and Eric scoffed before biting his lip nervously “Look, if you tell about this to anyone, and I really mean ANYONE, I will fucking kill you Kenny…”

“Just spit it out dude” Kenny rolled his eyes “I know so much shit about you and I’ve never used any of it against you…”

Eric nodded and took another deep breath “I was fucking them”

Kenny didn’t make any sign that he had understood what Eric was talking about “What?”

Eric rolled his eyes annoyed “I was fucking them. You know, sex? Bumping uglies? Drilling some pussies?...”

The blond’s expression broke and for a moment it looked like everything else inside him had broken too. Finally Kenny shook his head and whispered “You… Fucked… Like actually fucked what? Kyle’s mom and…?”

“And Butters’ mom, Stan’s mom, Tweeks’ mom, Craig’s mom. Well actually I fucked both of Craigs parents” Eric counted and then smirked smugly “Some of them even more than once…”

Kenny’s jaw dropped comically and it took him a while to be able to speak again “Wait… Does anyone else know about this? Does your mom know?...”

“Where do you think this all started?” Eric scoffed “I do my mom like every day…” Kenny stared completely dumbfounded at the fat teen and then began to laugh uncontrollably which amused Eric at first but then it became annoying “Hey fuckface! What’s so funny about this?”

“Sorry but this whole thing…” Kenny tried to control his laughter but chuckled some more before finally being able to speak “Dude, how the fuck do you always manage to be in the middle of some crazy shit? Like, there’s not a single second of peace with you…”

“Fuck you white trash asshole” Eric frowned and punched Kenny in the arm.

“No dude, I’m no one’s mom for you to do that” He laughed again “So you actually, like literally are a motherfucker…” Kenny laughed again and even Eric snorted amused at that. Then Kenny went serious all of a sudden “Wait, did you do my mom?”

Eric scoffed and shook his head “She has never asked… Though maybe she will. I have a 100% success ratio in making South Park’s milfs happy”

“This is all so fucked up but somehow so fitting for you…” Kenny snorted.

“Yeah, kinda. But it’s so much fun” Eric replied “Okay, so now that you know about this will you stop bugging the shit out of me?”

“Sure dude… You just do you… Or more like your mom and the others…” Kenny scoffed smiling.

“Huh… I assume I don’t need to tell you not to say anything about this to Tweek right? I mean, I don’t think he’ll be too happy about it” Eric looked at Kenny seriously then.

“Nah, don’t worry” Kenny shook his head “Tweek wouldn’t give a shit about it. He’s fed up with his parents. The less he knows about them the better” He smiled a bit at his friend “Besides, I know I laughed but this could be a huge thing if it came out and I’m not about ruining you or all those other people. I mean, if you’re actually doing them a favor after all these years of being a pain in the ass for the whole town and you’re having fun doing it I’m all for supporting you dude”

Eric scoffed but his smile was sincere when he looked at his friend again “Thanks. I really mean it” He looked around and put his hands in his pockets “I know we said we should get together and shit and you actually called me before but…”

“Dude, I understand. Really” Kenny put a hand on Eric’s shoulder and smiled at him “I know it must not be easy for you…”

“It’s been a long time already” Eric shrugged “I gotta move on, otherwise I’ll end up like the hippie when he got that emo phase…”

“You’re too fat to be a ‘raven’ though” Kenny chuckled “You would be more like those huge green parrots who can’t even fly… Ouch!”

Eric punched him again harder this time but just scoffed “When you stop being an ass call me again and we can hang out” He flipped Kenny off and walked back towards his house.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	12. Chapter 12

It was no secret that Eric loved food. What wasn’t so widely known was the fact that Eric loved also to cook and he was more than just good at it. But unless he was doing something for himself the days when Liane would go outside Eric rarely cooked. During the last months though he had begun to help Liane in the kitchen and sometimes even took care himself of their dinner. Cooking always put him in a good mood so it wasn’t strange to catch him smiling wide and even humming or singing something while cooking.

Tonight however, he was talking about his plans for the future with Liane who was helping him at the kitchen. This too had become more frequent since Eric was just less than a year away from fishing highschool “Did you send the application to Harvard yet sweetie?” Liane asked while peeling some potatoes.

“Nah… I don’t want to go there anymore” Eric shook his head and began cutting the vegetables Liane had already prepared for him “Their careers are not that different from other schools while their demands are stupid high and it’s not that I can’t reach them but why bother with an ultra-expensive fancy school when I can go to some other great ones for a fraction of their tuition?” The fat teen went to check what he had in the oven and then returned to the counter “Besides, they ask for applicants to do a whole ton of extracurricular activities and I won’t have the time for that crap”

“But those things could help you get into any other school, not just that one” Liane replied “And not only for that but also could serve for you to meet new people and discover new interests”

“I guess…” Eric rolled his eyes “But like I said, I won’t have the time. I’ve been thinking a lot and this Monday I’m going job hunting”

“That’s wonderful poopsie!” Liane smiled wide and stroked her son’s arm softly “But what about school? You can’t drop it…”

“I won’t. I’ll just get a part time job, finish school and depending on the schools that want to take me I could go into one or spend another year working full time and make even more money” Eric explained while finishing up with the vegetables and putting them on a pot.

“Not that I’m complaining but, why the sudden interest in working?” Liane asked with a curious smile.

“I just think it’s stupid that you have to do… ‘Your thing’ just to get more money for both of us when I could bring some too and not have the need for that anymore…” Eric said nonchalantly but it was obvious that this matter wasn’t something light for him.

“Oh…” Liane whispered “That’s really sweet of you honey… And about that… Well, next Tuesday I’ll have another client here around 6pm”

“Another rando?” Eric rolled his eyes and finished the last touches to the meal before letting everything to cook.

“Actually not” Liane said sitting at the kitchen table “It’s Roger Donovan”

“I knew Clyde’s dad had been here before” Eric scoffed though not entirely amused.

“He’s been one of my best clients ever since his wife passed away” The brunette nodded “But I’ll tell you what. If you do well next week and get a job that you like and that lets you keep getting good grades at school he will be my last client okay?”

Eric’s face lit up at that and grinned wide “I’ll get a job in no time, you’ll see”

Despite Eric’s initial enthusiasm, that Monday’s job hunting didn’t go well at all. Some of the places he went to weren’t hiring and others required experience or availability that he couldn’t afford. He wasn’t deterred by that though and the next day he revamped his resume, applied to a lot of places online and went back out to see if he could get something soon. Of course that it was the perfect excuse to be out of his house when his mother would get her ‘visitor’. Tuesday seemed to me more promising. At least he could apply to some jobs online and even a couple of places he visited took his resume though he wouldn’t get an interview at least for a couple of days but it was an improvement already. But South Park was still small even after some years and Eric exhausted the places he could visit that day pretty early. It wasn’t time to go home yet so the fat boy decided to wander around, taking the chance that the air wasn’t so cold that day. Around 6:30pm he got a message from his mother asking if he could go home. It was signed with a little smile so he didn’t worry about anything bad happening and he just thought Liane would’ve finished earlier than planned.

When he arrived back, Eric called out for his mother like he always did and then headed upstairs to get changed into his indoors clothes but he found Liane waiting for him outside her bedroom wearing her green robe “You came pretty quickly” She smiled at him.

“That’s what I should be saying” Eric laughed and kissed his mother “Did you finish early?”

“Actually, I haven’t even started…” Liane gave him a little smile.

“Huh… Care to give more details? Why did you ask me to come then?” Eric frowned puzzled.

“Well, I kinda need your help with this…” She wasn’t sounding too sure about it.

Eric’s frown deepened though he was more weirded out than angry “I don’t… Mom, what do you need specifically?”

“Well, remember I told you Roger would come?” Eric nodded slightly “Well, he came but not as a client. He just brought the client…” Eric shrugged spreading his hands signaling that he still had no idea of what was happening “Roger just brought his son because he wanted to lose his virginity and Roger wanted to make sure he would do it with someone who knew what she was doing and that would take good care of him…”

“I mean, I see why he could think that but what does that have to do with me?” Eric asked and then his eyes widened in realization “Wait, Clyde’s in there waiting to fuck you?” 

“Actually that’s why you’re here sweetie” Liane replied again smiling at her son “You see, we’ve spent half an hour trying to do it but he’s just… Not responding… I guessed it would be first time nerves of course but even after trying all my best tricks I couldn’t manage to lift him up. So we talked about it and yes, he’s very nervous but I also think that part of the problem is that he might need the right kind of encouragement, something that could make him warm up to the situation…”

“So what… You want me to give him a pep talk? Force him to eat you out?...” Eric scoffed still quite shocked with the whole thing.

“I thought that maybe seeing you in action could spark the desire in him…” Liane said taking her son’s hand.

“So basically you want me to fuck you in front of Clyde in hopes of him getting hard enough to fuck you?” Eric chuckled but it was more of a nervous, incredulous laughter “Mom, did you even think about how crazy that sounds? I mean the last time I heard something so weird was when you asked me to fuck you…”

“And look how well that turned out” Liane gave him a sly smirk.

Eric looked at his mother and finally rolled his eyes “I can’t believe that I’m going to agree to this but… Okay…” He sighed and shook his head “Wait, does he even know what you’re planning?”

“Of course. He even smiled when I told him I would call you to help with it” Liane nodded and turned around leaving Eric even more dumbfounded.

The fat boy went to the bathroom then and cleaned himself up as best he could and then changed into some more comfortable clothes before finally walking to his mother’s bedroom. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, opening it slowly and stepping inside.

Liane was sitting on the bed holding Clyde’s hand and talking to him. They both looked up when Eric got inside and Clyde waived his hand timidly at Eric who replied in the same way. The smaller boy was only clad in his boxers and had his legs tightly shut.

“Well boys. I don’t think this needs any explanation. We all know what we’re about to do so let’s just get to it okay?” They both nodded and Liane moved on the bed to take Eric’s hand, ushering the larger boy closer until he was sitting beside her. Clyde had scooted to the other edge, looking utterly nervous still and Eric could swear he was trembling and about to cry.

But he was quickly distracted by Liane who kissed him softly, making at least part of the nerves and the awkwardness to be forgotten as he made out with his mother. Moving on the instinct he had honed in the past years, Eric skillfully undid his mother’s robe, exposing her naked figure as she did the same with his tshirt. The larger boy then shifted his position so that Liane could dispose of his pants too and he sighed into her mouth when she grabbed his cock and began pumping on it, making it fully harden.

Of course that Eric had been on threesomes before by now though this situation felt a little bit different since he wasn’t feeling Clyde a complete participant in this. Though maybe for the moment it was better since he really didn’t like the whole thing of Liane being a prostitute but Eric himself being participant on it was something incredibly weird and that didn’t settle well with him. Liane broke the kiss to grab a condom and put it on Eric’s member and the fat boy took the chance to give a quick look towards Clyde who was transfixed with the sight of his now encased dick.

“You okay there?” Eric asked to the other boy. He may not be really okay with the whole thing of aiding one of his mother’s clients, but Clyde felt like something else to him. Even since they were little kids, Eric had always maintained a weird relationship with the smaller brunet and somehow the fact that it was Clyde who Eric was helping made him feel not that bad. 

Clyde limited himself to nod slightly with a timid smile but Eric could see that the other boy’s look had improved greatly so he just smirked and returned his attention to Liane who was already lying on her back, legs spread wide and smiling lustfully at him. There was no reason to make her wait so Eric moved to hover above his mother and lined up his cock onto her entrance before shooting a quick smug grin at Clyde before penetrating his mother. 

Liane moaned hard and Eric wasted no time before starting to pump into her, licking her neck while kneading on one of her breasts as he made the bed creak under his movements. Liane wrapped her legs around him, making Eric to fuck her deeper and the boy replied thrusting harder. For a moment, Eric even almost forgot the whole thing about Clyde and just enjoyed fucking his mother, but then he looked to the side and could see the smaller boy staring at them with his mouth ajar and a look of complete bafflement and hunger in his eyes.

Eric smirked then and stopped his movements, kneeling on the bed and raising Liane’s hips so that he could fuck her allowing his audience to completely see his cock going in and out of Liane’s warm pussy.

“How’re things going down there?” He asked between grunts and smirked when finally Clyde seemed to snap out of his trance.

The other boy looked down on himself, his cheeks getting incredibly red before giving Eric a bashful and very cute smile “Huh… I think it’s working…”

“Why don’t you go see if Clyde’s ready sweetums?” Liane said panting “You’re awesome as always but remember that we’re here because of him now…”

Eric nodded grinning and slid out of his mother, moving closer to Clyde and putting a hand over the other boy’s thigh “Come one Clyde, show my mom what you brought for her” Clyde scoffed nervously but opened his legs revealing a tent in his boxers and then stood up lowering them “Wow dude… That’s a pretty nice hardon there…” Eric’s appreciation was sincere. Clyde’s cock wasn’t big, more like on the smaller side of average but he was quite thick and his foreskin had retracted on its own to reveal a very enticing red head covered in precum “Mom, hand me a condom” Eric asked and when she did so he smirked devilishly at Clyde and opened it up “Mind if I have do the honors?”

“Please do…” Clyde muttered and twitched in Eric’s hands when he put on the rubber.

Eric stroked his cock a couple times making sure the condom was properly placed though it wasn’t the only reason why he did it “Go on dude. She’s soaking wet, warm and open waiting for you…”

Clyde nodded with a smile and crawled on the bed, hovering over Liane before guiding his cock up to her entrance and finally pushing inside, gasping in pleasure and making Liane mewl as the thick cock filled her up. Clyde quickly began to thrust though he moved a bit erratically and he gasped surprised when Eric placed a hand on his ass “Slow down a bit dude. Good, now roll your hips down and to the front and complete the circle going up and out… That’s it…” Eric followed Clyde’s movements pushing the boy’s behind a couple times until Clyde managed to build up a rhythm and then he watched the smaller boy fuck his mother while making small grunts of pure pleasure.

Watching Clyde’s perfectly round and big bubble butt waiving while fucking Liane made Eric want to be inside it so bad, but he knew that if even a grown man with more experience had been spooked by his size Clyde would probably break into cry if he even suggested it. Still he wanted some part on the action so he moved to kneel beside his mother’s head and rubbed the tip of his dick over her lips until she took him in.

Clyde watched amazed at Liane sucking her son’s cock while moving faster into her pussy. Eric grinned at the sight too “Fuck her faster Clyde. I want to see how you fill my mother up…”

The encouragement made Clyde thrust harder until he finally began cursing under his breath and his face became completely red while it was obvious that he was holding himself back but that lasted just some seconds before Clyde came hard into Liane, whimpering and panting and never slowing down until he was depleted. Eric bit his lip at the hot scene and thrust into his mother’s mouth too until he finally pulled out and came all over her chest with a low groan.

Eric fell back sitting on the bed and panting, smiling at Clyde who looked completely spent as he pulled out from Liane. The woman raised herself onto her elbows and smiled at Clyde too “Are you okay Clyde? How was that for your first time?”

Clyde was still breathing hard but grinned wide at the other two “Awesome… It was so awesome…”

Eric chuckled and stood up, patting on Clyde’s shoulder “Come dude, let’s get cleaned up quickly so mom can take a shower. Clyde nodded and followed Eric into the bathroom. 

If anyone had told Eric that he would one day be side by side with Clyde at the bathroom sink, washing their cocks after fucking his mother he would’ve thought that the poor sap had taken the entire meth reserve of the Tweak’s in one go. Yet he didn’t feel the slightest uncomfortable doing just that now. At least not until Clyde began sobbing, quietly at first and then breaking into a full blown crying. Eric stood petrified for a second before snapping out of his shock and patting onto Clyde’s back “Dude! Hey Clyde! Look at me…” The other boy tried to control his crying and hiccupped a couple times but managed to look at Eric “Is this a good kind of cry, a bad one or an ‘I don’t know’ one?”

One of the things that made out the strange relationship Eric had with Clyde was that they had codes for nearly everything. With Clyde being so emotional and prone to outbursts like these they had devised a code for it too. A good cry meant it was from uncontrollable happiness and Eric had the right to bug Clyde for it. A bad kind of cry was of pure sadness and Eric felt it was his responsibility to allow Clyde to let his emotions out and an ‘I don’t know’ one stemmed from mixed emotions and Eric could just let Clyde be or try something to distract him.

The smaller boy finally managed to speak up and sniffled “An ‘I don’t know’ one…” 

Eric nodded and thought of just letting Clyde stop on his own though he felt that if Liane heard him she would’ve wanted to intervene and that would’ve been a blow to Clyde’s pride after what they had done.

The bigger brunet wasn’t sure why he was so invested into Clyde’s feelings then, though Clyde had been one of the very few people who had been almost always by his side and the weirdness of their friendship wasn’t just limited to what they showed to the outside. So he acted on impulse, gently wrapped his arms around Clyde and as the other boy looked up at him Eric whispered “Come here…” Softly kissing him.

It was a small thing, barely more than the chaste kind of kiss that kids give in elementary school. But it was enough to break Clyde’s cry and when Eric separated from the kiss, Clyde looked both equally shocked and happy and he moved up to press his lips once more against Eric’s in a longer and more determined kiss. It was Eric’s turn to be surprised then but he quickly replied to the kiss until they ended up making out for a short but still passionate while.

Once they finally broke it, Eric looked away still not entirely sure about why he had done that but happy that it had more than just fulfilled its purpose. Clyde on the other hand was smiling wide “Why did you… I mean, don’t get me wrong but…”

“I just wanted to make you stop crying” Eric rolled his eyes trying to sound aloof “Why the hell did you start crying though? I thought you had liked being with my mom…”

“I did! It was amazing!” Clyde exclaimed but then looked down a bit “But she’s still your mom. I know her since I was like 5 dude… And she was always so nice and gentle with me and…”

“And it made you think of your mom right?” Eric said in realization. 

Clyde sniffled and nodded “I know it might sound fucked up but it wasn’t just the… Well, the fucking part… The way she talked to me when I couldn’t… Perform and how she tried the whole time to make me feel comfortable…”

“Yeah I know. Mom is really good at that. Especially as of late” Eric agreed.

“Why did you kiss me?” Clyde asked again.

“I told you. It was to shut you up…” Eric started but was interrupted by Clyde again.

“I know but how did you know it would work?

“It did right?” Eric said with a cocky smirk though then he rolled his eyes and blushed a bit “I just thought you needed… Affection and stuff at a moment like that…”

Clyde remained smiling in silence for a moment until he smiled too looking up at Eric “I like you…”

“Yeah, I kinda like you too…” Eric scoffed though still being sincere about it.

“No, I mean, I really like you Eric” Clyde pressed on and bit his lip before continuing “I’ve liked you for a while already. Surely since I realized I liked boys more than girls but I think it was the same even before that…”

“So that’s why you couldn’t get hard with my mom alone?” Eric snorted though he was blushing because of what Clyde had said.

“I mean, your mother is super hot of course but I did was nervous…” Clyde said and then smirked a bit “Though when you showed up and I could see you in action… I mean, how could I not get hard at that?”

“Yeah I know what you mean. I’m a fucking sex icon” Eric said smugly. They both chuckled and Eric handed Clyde a towel “We should get back and dressed because standing naked in my bathroom while talking about all this is getting weird. Clyde snorted and nodded but when they walked towards the room Eric grabbed Clyde’s wrist stopping him “So Clyde um… Wanna spend the night here? With me?”

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
